


Аромат дальних странствий

by Raznoglazaya, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Цетагандийцев изредка посещает желание уехать куда-нибудь в глушь. Но до Афона до сих пор ни один не добирался.





	Аромат дальних странствий

**Author's Note:**

> Имя главного героя - Иво - в переводе с древнегерманского языка означает “тис”.

«Перефразируя древнего мыслителя, быстрее всего слухи, ибо они летят без остановки».

Эта фраза непрерывно крутилась в голове Иво, молодого и не особенно примечательного гем-лорда, пока сам он вел светскую беседу со старшим братом, явно пытавшимся не сорваться на крик и воздевание рук.

— Ив, ты серьезно? Ты же никогда раньше не был за пределами империи. Даже на вассальных планетах!  
— Все когда-нибудь случается впервые.  
— И ты всегда только нос морщил, когда кто-то говорил, что и за пределами Цетаганды есть культура.  
— Начнем с того, что я никогда не морщил нос. Мне сложно даже представить себе того, кто на это способен. Как причудливо, должно быть, располагаются мышцы его лица...  
— Даже не пытайся меня заболтать!

Иво только совершил неопределенный жест руками. Широкие шелковые рукава отлично сочетались с неопределенными жестами, а абсолютно симметричное, что выдавало руку хорошего генетика, надменное лицо — с неопределенными выражениями. Сейчас лицо выражало утомленное спокойствие и легкую скуку, но ничего более конкретного.

— Я в курсе того, что ты сумел вызвать... недовольство представителей сразу нескольких влиятельных Созвездий. Но ты мог бы просто удалиться из столицы на приличный срок, вовсе не обязательно бросать все и отправляться к каким-то... варварам.  
— Возможно, меня всю жизнь влекла миссионерская деятельность, — лицо Иво выразило вдобавок ко всему еще и иронию. — К тому же, я не намерен почтить присутствием Барраяр, так что о варварах говорить не приходится. Не нужно так волноваться, — Иво был спокоен и очень надеялся, что это его состояние понемногу передастся старшему брату. Тот всегда был излишне эмоционален... и даже странно, что высочайший гнев до сих пор из всего их Созвездия и из всех четверых братьев умудрялся вызывать только он, младший, — зато регулярно.  
— Что ж, это... обнадеживает. Тогда что за место ты собираешься озарить собой?  
— Я думал об Афоне, — честно ответил Иво.  
— Где это вообще? Погоди... это та планета-монастырь? Только не говори, что тебя потянуло в аскезу.  
— Я и аскеза не очень-то совместимы, — признал Иво, обводя широким жестом обстановку, в которой велась почти непринужденная семейная беседа. Вокруг все было просто, но вместе с тем изысканно — и очень, очень дорого: ширмы с ручной росписью, меняющейся в зависимости от влажности и температуры в помещении, причудливая мебель с одной из варварских планет (за одну оттоманку Иво только ленивый не порицал при дворе, тайком, конечно же, завидуя), и все виды растений, будто возомнивших, что дом принадлежит им. Растениями Иво заслуженно гордился, выкупая их у самых талантливых гем-леди после выставок био-эстетики и расселяя в поместье как капризных, но долгожданных гостей; он наблюдал за ними, черпая вдохновение и получая некоторые необходимые материалы для работы; украшал их стилизованными изображениями флаконы с авторским парфюмом и в целом всегда предпочитал общество растений людскому.

В последнее время людское общество к нему тоже охладело, хотя созданные им ароматы в опалу не попали — лицемерие и здравый смысл победили.

— В том-то и дело. Что там вообще есть, на Афоне? Чем ты собираешься там заниматься?  
— Понятия не имею, — Иво сдержанно улыбнулся, но даже улыбка не придала его правильному лицу живости. — Я только знаю, что планета эта в основном аграрная, населена исключительно мужчинами, а беженцы там приветствуются.  
— Беженцы? Ты точно не в себе. Тебя никто не выгоняет с Ро Кита! И даже в провинцию не ссылает!  
— Я сам выгоняю себя с Ро Кита, — непререкаемо отрезал Иво. — Позаботишься о них, — новый плавный жест явно относился ко всем сплетениям ветвей и причудливым соцветиям вокруг, — пока меня не будет?

**

К добровольному изгнанию Иво отнесся очень серьезно, и, построив маршрут через Комарру, Зергияр, Эскобар и станцию Клайн, принялся загружать в личный комм обучающие видеоролики, справочники и художественную литературу, намереваясь подготовиться за время перелетов ко всему, что может подбросить ему нецивилизованная или малоцивилизованная часть галактики. Конечно, был и другой путь на Афон, но, во-первых, он был изрядно длиннее, а во-вторых, пролегал через Эту Кита и Мю Кита. А что-то подсказывало Иво, что ему даже транзитом через порты столичной планеты лететь не стоит.

Устроив несколько чемоданов в грузовом отсеке, Иво добрался до каюты, маленькой и пустой, но странно-красивой в своей голой функциональности. Гем-лорд в последний раз полюбовался на родину, вернее, на один из ее доков, серый и бесприютный, в иллюминатор, опустил складную шторку и принялся заочно знакомиться с историей и культурой первого мира, ждавшего впереди.

Итак, Комарра. Иво никогда особенно не интересовался историей или межпланетной политикой, так что принадлежность мира к Барраярской Империи стала для него сюрпризом. Пусть и не сам Барраяр, но его окраину посетить все же придется.

— Империя? Родители говорили, что это просто громкое слово, которое понравилось варварам... — пробормотал он, углубляясь в исторический справочник.

Благодаря перекрестным ссылкам уже через пару часов Иво знал все, что мог, и куда больше, чем хотел. Барраярская Империя оказалась меньше его родной, но куда агрессивнее в последнее время, уже при жизни одного поколения сумев присоединить к миру-ядру еще два. И как раз через эти два мира маршрут гем-лорда и пролегал.

Комарра — вице-королевство Комарра, как она официально именовалась, — была в процессе терраформирования, так что могла порадовать технологиями и экзотикой жизни в куполах. В Цетагандийской Империи купола были прерогативой императорского Созвездия. Райский Сад, жемчужина Эты Кита, немедленно встал перед глазами Иво, но тот решил, что еще слишком рано для приступов тоски по родине, так что отогнал сияющий призрак.

Чем Комарра порадовать явно не могла, так это комфортом. Справочники в один голос предостерегали насчет опасности выхода за пределы куполов без респираторов и теплой одежды.

— Что ж, пожалуй, меня не так уж и тянет за пределы купола, — решил Иво.

В самом деле, полюбоваться Отражателем можно было и с орбиты, а образцы растений-эндемиков, если они вообще разрешены к вывозу с планеты, купить прямо в магазинах космопорта.

Комм вдруг проявил инициативу и вывел поверх строчек энциклопедической статьи иконку нового звонка. Иво вздохнул. Видимо, корабль еще не успел удалиться от Ро Кита настолько, чтобы связь сделалась неустойчивой, — а ему так этого хотелось...

Звонок оказался, разумеется, от брата. Судя по шумам, временами накладывавшимся на взволнованный голос, дражайший родственник надиктовывал свое послание, стоя посреди какого-то очень шумного места — например, космопорта.

— Иво, ты не попрощался и не дал себя проводить, но это не страшно. Страшно другое. Я знаю, на какой корабль ты поднялся, так что представляю твой маршрут. Будь очень осторожен: барраярцы нас ненавидят. Если не веришь мне, вспомни рассказы деда. Они варвары, Иво, они развешивают по своим хижинам наши скальпы!..

Иво фыркнул и поднес комм к губам.

— Мне очень приятно, что ты заботишься обо мне и моем скальпе, но, уверяю тебя, реальность страшных историй деда осталась в том же прошлом, что и его боевая молодость. Барраярцы не такие уж и варвары — в конце концов, они покорили две планеты явно не с помощью кавалерии и бессмысленной жестокости. А мой скальп не представлял бы для них интереса и в худшие времена: я не воин, а парфюмер. Я пришлю тебе весточку с Комарры, когда доберусь. Не забывай проверять уровень влажности и удобрений, хорошо?

Скальпы!

Иво чуть содрогнулся. Сомневаться в правдивости историй деда не приходилось: после налаживания дипломатических отношений барраярцы в знак доброй воли передали нескольким знатным и известным воинственностью Созвездиям скальпы их родичей. Старшие братья тогда очень хотели пробраться в Зал Предков и посмотреть на них. Иво не хотел — сушеная кожа и потускневшие косы мало его интересовали.

Впрочем, своей необъявленной цели братец добился: читать Иво стал с куда меньшим азартом и куда большей опаской.

**

— Имя и звание?

Комарра в хмуром лице офицера-пограничника встретила Иво сурово и беспристрастно. Иво решил, что это, наверное, хороший знак, раз уж никто не собирался снимать с него скальп, зловеще хохоча, как рассказывал дед и как боялся брат...

Офицер однако ощупывал его взглядом так, словно прикидывал, как будет разделывать труп для упихивания в утилизатор. Иво занервничал было, но вовремя сообразил, что не просто так темные глаза постоянно возвращаются взглядом к его лицу: пограничник пытался прочесть всю необходимую информацию по гем-гриму — и не мог.

— Иво Рахано. Штатский.

Барраярец (или все-таки правильнее было думать о нем как о комаррце?), кажется, удивился, дернул бровями.

— Штатский гем-лорд?.. Ладно. Цель визита?  
— Транзит. Я дождусь следующего корабля к Зергияру и улечу.

Кажется, намерение гем-лорда отправиться на свежеколонизированную барраярцами планету вызвало беспокойство, так что Иво поспешил добавить:  
— И там я тоже буду транзитом. Мне нужно на Эскобар.

О дальнейших перемещениях он решил не докладывать — в конце концов, это было его личное дело.

Офицер кивнул, явно успокоившись. Иво почти мог видеть мысли, сновавшие за неподвижным фасадом лица: один гем-лорд, да еще и штатский, вряд ли сумеет наворотить дел, даже если сейчас врет. А если он решит наворотить их на Эскобаре, это тем более будут не его проблемы...

— Добро пожаловать на Комарру, — наконец сказал он и сделал отметку в документах Иво. — На случай, если вы не сможете улететь в ближайшее время, сообщаю: срок пребывания на территории Барраярской Империи без визы составляет для граждан Цетагандийской Империи две стандартных недели. Если вы по каким-то причинам не сможете продолжить путешествие до окончания этого срока, вам следует обратиться за помощью в консульство Цетагандийской Империи. У вас есть комм? Я сброшу вам карту.

Вот, все мирно и цивилизованно. Никаких скальпов.

Иво безропотно протянул офицеру личный комм, очень надеясь, что сумеет убраться поскорее и даже не ходить рядом с родным консульством.

Как оказалось, формальности не закончились, а только начинались.

— Теперь вам следует пройти в центр подготовки.  
— Подготовки к чему? — Иво заподозрил неладное.  
— К пребыванию на Комарре, — объяснил офицер.  
— Я не собираюсь покидать Солстис до отправления следующего корабля, но если вы о том, что перед выходом за пределы купола нужно тепло одеваться и проверять , есть ли в респираторе запас воздуха, то, думаю, я и так уже вполне готов...

Офицер, кажется, не привык к тому, что прибывающие на планету могут с ним спорить. Он чуть сжал губы, одарил Иво суровым взглядом, снова скользнув по нечитаемым виткам узора, и заявил гораздо менее формально, чем ему, очевидно, предписывала должностная инструкция:  
— Вы одеты в занавеску. И, поклясться могу, в жизни респиратор не надевали.  
— Почему вы так думаете? — Иво так удивился, что даже не успел оскорбиться.  
— Потому что в противном случае придумали бы прическу, не мешающую креплениям прилегать к голове... и волосы целее были бы.

Ага. Все-таки здесь интересуются цетагандийскими скальпами.

Иво перекинул волосы через левое плечо, быстро изобразил подобие свободной косы. Офицер следил за ним со странным выражением на лице. Его собственная короткая стрижка — и та казалась заинтересованной.

— И я могу закрепить ее узлом на макушке. Так мои волосы не поссорятся с респиратором?

Офицер молча добыл из неприметного стенного шкафчика маску с гибкими ремнями. Непосредственно к ней крепились два небольших, но увесистых баллона с запасом воздуха.

Иво взял маску, ощутил ее вес и постарался надеть на себя так, как ему показалось правильным. Немедленно выяснилось, что с лабораторными респираторами у этого устройства довольно мало общего.

— В центр подготовки, — резюмировал офицер и расправил плечи так, что зеленый мундир натянулся на них, — видимо, так должен был выглядеть непреклонный барраярский пограничник при исполнении. — Ознакомитесь с видеокурсом, сдадите нормативы на скорость, и тогда уже сможете отправляться в Солстис. Поверьте, вы нам еще спасибо скажете.  
— Разумеется, скажу, — Иво посмотрел на офицера с легким недоумением — он был вежливым гем-лордом и не собирался уходить, не поблагодарив за заботу, пусть и так своеобразно выраженную. — Могу я поинтересоваться правилами вывоза растений с планеты?

Пограничник, только было собравшийся отправиться с досмотром и прочими формальностями в следующую каюту, коротко вздохнул и присел на свободную койку.

— Вы записываете? Отлично. Итак, пункт первый, раздел первый…

**

На Комарре Иво провел неделю из двух, ему отведенных. В принципе, он мог бы улететь и раньше, благо, транспортное сообщение между мирами Барраярской Империи оказалось развитым, но растения сами себя бы не выбрали, не зарегистрировали и не подготовили к перевозке.

По окончании недели багаж гем-лорда пополнился большим лабораторным контейнером, со всех сторон облепленным предупреждающими, а то и вовсе пугающими надписями. Наклейкой «При повреждении герметичности последствия необратимы» Иво заслуженно гордился: нечеткая, но грозная формулировка заставляла всех обращаться с ценным грузом как с собственным маточным репликатором. Даже его самого.

Отражатель, которым он чуть не забыл полюбоваться, ударившись в свои ботанические экзерсисы, оказался действительно достойным и впечатляющим зрелищем. Иво понаблюдал за восходом шестиугольной зеркальной конструкции, собрался было сложить сообразное зрелищу стихотворение, но, задумавшись о величии технической мысли, исправляющей недочеты природы, так и не сумел подобрать нужных слов. Впрочем, стихосложением по мотивам новых впечатлений всегда можно было заняться во время перелета.

Каюту на новом корабле Иво пришлось делить с крайне жизнерадостным юношей-комаррцем. Отражатель и Комарра в целом еще не успели исчезнуть из иллюминаторов, а Иво уже знал о своем соседе практически все: его звали Паоло, ему было девятнадцать, он стремился на Зергияр, потому что «там полно воды и солнца, и не надо морочиться с масками, пуховиками и обогревателями, там можно плавать!».

Кроме воды и солнца Паоло интересовал открытый недавно университет, куда он намеревался поступить — и не мог не поступить: программа интеграции Комарры продолжалась, так что не на общих основаниях, так по квоте для выходцев с Комарры он в любом случае попадал на студенческую скамью.

— А что насчет червей? — спросил наконец Иво, когда смог вставить хоть фразу в поток радостной трескотни парня.  
— Каких червей? — тот даже с мысли сбился и уставился на Иво так, будто впервые заметил, что с ним в каюте не сверстник-комаррец, а высоченный длинноволосый тип с мятно-зелеными и коричневыми завитками на лице.  
— Я читал, что настоящий бич колонистов Зергияра — это какие-то черви, которые селятся не то в коже, не то под ней, и оставляют довольно неприятные шрамы, — объяснил Иво.  
— Хм. Про червей я не знал, — признал Паоло и задумался. — А где черви живут?  
— Сейчас... — Иво вызвал нужный фрагмент справочника на комме и принялся с выражением зачитывать главу о червях и местах их обитания. По всему выходило, что песчаные пляжи были просто раем для этих милых существ.  
— Вот же гадство! — Паоло в сердцах пнул переборку, да так, что она загудела. — Такие пляжи — и там какие-то паразиты!  
— Тут сказано, что найдено эффективное средство для борьбы с эпидемией червей, — постарался утешить темпераментного юношу Иво.  
— Эпидемией! Черт! И почему рекламные ролики и плакаты про такую пакость ничего не говорят?  
— Уверен, там все это есть. Мелким шрифтом, прочитанное с огромной скоростью или помещенное в последние секунды записи, — Иво вздохнул. — Я прошу прощения за то, что невольно испортил вам мечту.  
— Да ладно. Буду ходить по песку в обуви и внимательно высматривать этих гадов. И это если у меня вообще будет время ходить по песку — я ведь учиться еду! Вот вы на кого учились? — Паоло на всякий случай решил, что незнакомый гем-лорд старше, так что уже закончил свое обучение.  
— На конструктора взрывчатых, отравляющих и высокотоксичных веществ, — честно ответил Иво, заметил, как любопытство на лице парня сменяется практически ужасом, и быстро добавил, — но я выбрал другую профессию. Я парфюмер.

Кажется, это ситуацию особо не поправило: Паоло замолчал и сам уткнулся в комм — очевидно, искал, какие еще неприятные сюрпризы, не упомянутые в рекламных брошюрах, может подкинуть Зергияр.

**

По сравнению с Комаррой Зергияр действительно казался очень теплым и каким-то свободным: сказывалось то, какой оранжевой выглядела суша из космоса, размер океана и отсутствие куполов.

Пока корабль заходил на посадку, Иво и Паоло успели, прилипнув к иллюминаторам, как любопытные рыбы, рассмотреть обещанную воду — много воды, бирюзовой и синей, если смотреть с орбиты.

— Красиво, — решил Паоло. — И довольно жутко, если судить по животным. Вы знали, что там есть такие как бы летучие пузыри-вампиры? Такие... вроде медуз, у них ядовитые щупальца, и они пьют кровь шестиногов, но и людьми не брезгуют...  
— Кажется, так далеко я в чтении не продвинулся, — Иво нахмурился. Его больше интересовала флора — и, видимо, зря он промотал раздел про фауну так быстро. — А кто такие шестиноги?  
— Какие-то местные животные, довольно безобидные — что странно. Вот есть еще пушистые крабы, агрессивные и хитрые. И такие же пузыри, только подземные и с кучей ног. Если бы империя была единой планетой, Зергияр точно был бы ее Австралией! — заключил Паоло.

Иво удивился тому, что парень называет Барраярскую Империю просто империей, но потом подумал, что это, пожалуй, естественно: для него самого долгое время тоже единственной возможной империей была родная. Куда интереснее было упоминание одного из континентов Старой Земли, так что время до посадки они скоротали, обсуждая тамошнюю фауну и дивясь ее причудливости. Утконосы, например, всегда казались Иво никак не продуктом эволюции — впору было заподозрить руку гем-леди со специфическим чувством юмора, да вот беда, когда появились утконосы, самих гем-леди еще и в проекте не было...

Приход офицера-таможенника, чуть ли не близнеца комаррского, прервал эту во всех отношениях интересную беседу. С Паоло офицер разобрался быстро, всего лишь просканировав документы парня, поприветствовав его на планете и выпустив из каюты. Видимо, для граждан этой империи была какая-то своя, упрощенная процедура.

Усложненная процедура была уже известна Иво в общих чертах, так что, дождавшись переключения внимания на себя, он быстро произнес:

— Иво Рахано. Штатский. Следую транзитом на Эскобар.

Почему-то офицер не обрадовался сэкономленному на расспросах времени, а напрягся.

— Штатский, говорите? А прозвучало все вполне по-военному, подготовлено, четко и кратко.

Иво растерялся. В прошлый раз ему показалось, что он был слишком неконкретным и отнял у офицера много времени. Теперь выяснилось, что долго и расплывчато — это именно то, что требовалось.

— Уверяю вас, я не имею никакого отношения к армии. Я парфюмер.  
— А я в свободное время на мандолине играю, — усмехнулся таможенник. — Я видел ваш груз.  
— Надеюсь, вы не вскрывали контейнер? — забеспокоился Иво.  
— Нет, только просканировал. Зачем вам столько мха, вьюнков и заплесневелых камней — я уж молчу про кусты?  
— Но... я ведь уже сказал: я парфюмер. Все это нужно мне для работы.  
— Парфюм с запахом комаррской плесени... Цеты! — проворчал таможенник. — Ладно, пожалуй, я вам верю. Ваше лицо все равно ничего толкового не сообщает.  
— Это потому, что вы привыкли читать армейский грим, а на мне личный, — любезно сообщил Иво. — Видите эти мятные завитки? Они, если приглядеться, местами складываются в букву «Ро». Это указывает на мою родную планету — Ро Кита.  
— Хм, и правда... А если бы вы были с Эты Кита, там была бы «Эта»?  
— Да, именно так.  
— Что ж, спасибо за информацию, гем-лорд. А вот этот папоротник между ваших бровей что значит?  
— Это не папоротник, это ветвь тиса. Мое имя. «Иво» происходит от названия тисового дерева на одном из древних языков.  
— То есть, ваше имя и место происхождения в прямом смысле написаны у вас на лбу? — кажется, эта концепция была нова для офицера.  
— Да. Но так не у всех гем-лордов. Многие предпочитают абстрактные узоры, не отягощенные смыслом.  
— Где бы про это почитать... — пробормотал офицер, обращаясь не столько к цету напротив, сколько к составителям базовой библиотеки, которую каждому таможеннику приходилось наизусть зазубривать.  
— У меня на комме как раз есть диссертация моей бабушки, посвященная вопросам гражданского грима и его разновидностям на разных планетах Цетаганды! — радостно сообщил Иво. — Я взял ее с собой на случай, если меня начнет мучать бессонница в перелетах. Хотите, я сброшу ее вам?

Офицер осторожно согласился, про себя думая, что, возможно, еще пожалеет об этом.

С другой стороны, когда еще огромный, судя по размеру файла, кусок информации о вероятном противнике сам упадет в руки, без того, чтобы разведка пахала, надрываясь?

— Добро пожаловать на Зергияр. Должен сообщить, что срок вашего пребывания на планете без визы составляет...  
— Две стандартных недели, да, я знаю. А здесь есть консульство Империи?  
— Конечно, — офицер загрузил на комм Иво очередную карту. Если подумать, неплохой сувенир: и информативный, и места в багаже не занимает. — Кажется, на Комарре вы неплохо подготовились.  
— Еще бы! — Иво даже позволил себе широкую улыбку. — Всего несколько часов надевания и снимания респиратора...  
— Ну, здесь без него вполне можно обойтись. Берегите ноги, проверяйте одежду на предмет насекомых и червей после выхода в дикую местность, не ешьте неизвестные ягоды и грибы — и все будет хорошо.

Неизвестные ягоды и, с некоторыми оговорками, грибы могли вызвать у Иво профессиональный интерес, но никак не гастрономический, так что он немедленно почувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее, чем на Комарре.

Уверенность, впрочем, довольно быстро развеялась. Комарра, какой бы холодной и неподходящей для привычного комфортного существования она ни была, все-таки относилась к числу старых, давно заселенных миров. Вся необходимая инфраструктура там была очень развита, даже туристический сектор.

Зергияр был новым, практически неосвоенным миром. Общее население планеты едва перешагнуло отметку в два миллиона человек, и занимались эти люди первичной адаптацией среды к своим надобностям, а вовсе не развитием сферы услуг и развлечений.

Проще говоря, Иво было негде остановиться. Гостиница при космопорте — единственном пока — оказалась переполнена: там обитали портовые рабочие, экипажи кораблей, ожидавших загрузки, выгрузки или техосмотра, и даже некоторое количество дипломатов, прибывших из иных миров. Казалось бы, одинокого туриста всегда можно куда-то втиснуть, тем более на три-четыре дня, но клерки у стойки регистрации только виновато разводили руками — Иво прибыл в самый горячий сезон. Вот хоть бы парой недель позже...

Конечно, можно было обратиться в консульство. Это была как раз та ситуация, в которой помощь цетагандийских дипломатов могла оказаться необходимой. Само консульство, в конце концов, располагало свободными комнатами — или должно было располагать.

Иво не стал проверять. Он, верный своему решению держаться от соотечественников подальше, решил выкрутиться самостоятельно.

— Что это за приключение, в котором герою даже минимальных трудностей и лишений не приходится перенести? — пробормотал он и отправился к ближайшей пристани. Иво заметил там лодки, в том числе и весьма крупные. Стоило попытаться арендовать одну и устроиться там — морской болезнью он, как и все гем-лорды, не страдал, погода, судя по долгосрочному прогнозу, обещала быть сказочной...

Уже на пирсе Иво увидел знакомого. Паоло, ускакавший с корабля едва ли не вприпрыжку, успел где-то бросить свои вещи, переодеться в шорты и свободную рубашку без рукавов, более соответствующие климату этой части Зергияра, и теперь завороженно рассматривал водные дали. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и обрадовано замахал Иво.

— Вы тоже решили первым делом прийти сюда? Здорово, правда? Тут есть ветер, и он теплый!  
— Действительно, — не стал спорить с очевидным Иво. Он поставил на пирс свои чемоданы, а небольшую гравиплатформу, на которой покоился контейнер, оставил висеть в воздухе.  
— А зачем вы таскаете с собой багаж? Он такой ценный? — Паоло удивился и, пожалуй, зауважал странного расписного типа — чемоданы казались тяжелыми, а он нес их как девушка сумочку, будто даже и не замечая.  
— Отчасти. Правда в том, что мне некуда его деть, — Иво коротко вздохнул и пересказал неудачную попытку своего заселения в гостиницу. — Так что я решил попытать счастья здесь и пожить пока на лодке.

У Паоло загорелись глаза.

— Я вот только хотел предложить вам поселиться в местном студенческом общежитии — меня туда, как абитуриента, пустили без проблем... Но жить на лодке намного интереснее!  
— Учитывая, что я никогда раньше этого не делал, — да, будет не скучно, — Иво оглядел покачивавшиеся на воде суденышки, выбирая. — Странное дело: часть меня хочет устремиться в это общежитие и не рисковать. Но другая часть очень хочет попробовать вариант с лодкой.  
— Слушайте вторую, — тоном непререкаемого авторитета в вопросах выбора заявил Паоло. — Первая слишком взрослая и скучная.  
— О. Ну... ладно, — Иво улыбнулся, потом оглядел недавнего попутчика с некоторой тревогой. Паоло, как он заметил еще на борту, был довольно смуглым, но теперь его кожа стремительно меняла оттенок, приближаясь к медно-красному. — Кажется, вам стоит воспользоваться солнцезащитными средствами. Или уже даже противоожоговыми.  
— Что? С чего бы это?

Иво вздохнул. Почему-то в общении с этим юным комаррцем он начинал чувствовать себя взрослым и — о, ужас! — умудренным опытом.

— Иначе вы скоро покроетесь волдырями. Потом у вас поднимется температура, начнутся головные боли, нарушится сон...  
— Хватит меня пугать! — Паоло принялся ощупывать открытые всем ветрам плечи и лицо, и скоро недовольно признал, что цет оказался прав. — Вот же... И солнцу не порадоваться!  
— Порадоваться, почему нет? — Иво решил, что еще несколько минут погоды не сделают, открыл самый маленький чемодан, представлявший собой, по сути, смесь косметички и аптечки, вынул флакон защитного спрея и принялся наносить его на все незащищенные части тела Паоло. Тот морщился и шипел — спрей был холодный и пощипывал — но терпел. — Вот. Теперь должно быть не так опасно.  
— Спасибо. А вы сами?  
— Я не обгораю на солнце, — Иво пожал плечами. — И захватил это средство на случай химических или электрических ожогов. Можете взять этот флакон, у меня есть еще.  
— Хм. А почему вы не обгораете на солнце? — заинтересовался Паоло. Он принялся рассматривать цета пристально, и быстро пришел к выводу, что ничего толком про него сказать не может: ну, высокий, ну, волосы длинные, красивого оттенка, вроде зеленоватого меда, — и все. Черт лица было не разглядеть под гримом, цвета кожи — под многослойными просторными одеяниями, разве что по рукам судить.

Руки были, пожалуй, посмуглее, чем у него самого.

Иво выдержал этот сканирующий взгляд терпеливо, подождал выводов, не дождался и ответил сам:  
— Потому что таким меня сделали. Я очень хорошо приспособлен к практически любой среде — все мы, гем-лорды, такие.  
— Удобно, наверное, — Паоло закивал. Сам он был модифицирован только самую малость — еще в репликаторе его проверили насчет врожденных заболеваний и кое-что подправили в организме, чтобы их избежать.  
— Конечно. Мы ведь, если честно, очень воинственные существа, склонные находить и покорять миры. Как мы станем их покорять, если будем страдать от акклиматизации, ожогов, обморожений и всего такого?  
— И только мне начало казаться, что мы можем друг друга понять, как вы снова сказали какую-то жуть, — Паоло передернулся. — Вы что же, прилетели покорять Зергияр?  
— О нет. Наверное, я неверно выразился. Я только имел в виду, что гем-лорды изначально — военная аристократия. И лучше других приспособлены к тяжелым условиям. Я не намереваюсь никого покорять, просто путешествую. Не нужно меня бояться.  
— Ладно. В конце концов, вы тут один.  
— Да.  
— А если в вас выстрелить из плазмотрона?  
— С большой вероятностью я умру. А у вас есть плазмотрон?  
— Нет, конечно! У меня только парализатор, и тот в общежитии остался.  
— Как недальновидно.  
— Ну вот, опять! Зачем вы меня пугаете?  
— И в мыслях не было, — Иво почувствовал, что улыбается — в который уже раз за день. — Мне все еще нужно арендовать лодку. Поможете выбрать?

Паоло, немедленно прекратив бояться нашествия одного конкретного цета, закивал.

— Я даже могу помочь с чемоданами.  
— Ну... хорошо. Буду весьма благодарен, — Иво выдал ему ту самую аптечко-косметичку, и Паоло, сопя от натуги, но стараясь не подавать вида, потащил ее дальше, к самим лодкам и навесу, под которым прятался от солнца смотритель пирса.

**

— Жить на лодке, должно быть, здорово. Особенно если это современная и благоустроенная лодка, — Паоло оглядывал не без споров арендованную гем-лордом яхту с восхищением. — Тут пространства и комфорта больше, чем у меня в комнате. И возможностей.  
— Это каких? — Иво устроил свой драгоценный контейнер в трюме, распихал чемоданы, пристегнув их покрепче, чтобы они не принялись вдруг летать или ездить от качки, и теперь поднялся на палубу.  
— Ну, например, если вам не понравятся соседи, вы сможете от них уплыть, — заметил Паоло. — Я, если честно, завидую.  
— Я не рассматривал яхту с этой точки зрения, но теперь, пожалуй, тоже рад такой возможности, — Иво кивнул. — Спасибо за помощь. Вряд ли я сам смог бы договориться с этим мрачным пожилым господином.  
— Да он просто старый недовольный гриб, у которого в голове байки с той войны вместо актуальной информации, — отмахнулся Паоло. — Ну понятно же, что вы не можете быть из тех цетагандийцев, что воевали на Барраяре...  
— Вообще-то, могу. Я не имею в виду, что я действительно это делал, просто активные участники событий с нашей стороны еще живы и весьма бодры, — быстро добавил Иво. — Мы живем несколько дольше, чем вы.  
— Ну, это ничего. Бетанцы тоже прилично живут. И мы будем, когда такие типы, как он, перестанут говорить, что генная инженерия и репликаторы — это путь к вымиранию.  
— Он в самом деле так говорил? Признаться, я этого не расслышал.  
— Ну, не он, — Паоло поморщился. — Просто... они все так говорят. Что мои деды, что чужие. «Раньше было лучше» и «Мы и без всякой там технологии расписных чертей прогнали». Простите.  
— За что? — Иво чуть удивился. — Это ведь правда, которую крайне не любят признавать мои старшие соотечественники: практически варварская с их точки зрения цивилизация с конницей и саблями много лет успешно противостояла сверхподготовленным завоевателям-гем-лордам и изгнала их в итоге.

Паоло помолчал, разглядывая бирюзовые волны.

— Разве вы не должны нас ненавидеть? — после паузы спросил он. — За поражение и... унижение?  
— Может быть, кто-то и ненавидит. Но мы — цетагандийцы в целом, как цивилизация, — не должны и не будем. Как бы это объяснить... Наш образ жизни считался единственно правильным, а потому всегда приводящим к победе наших интересов. Это оказалось неправдой. Значит, проблема в наших установках — они дали сбой. Не в препятствии, с которым мы столкнулись.  
— Звучит очень разумно. И рассудочно.  
— Потому что так правильно. Эмоции мешают большой политике и крупным завоеваниям. К чему распыляться на ненависть к победителям, не дотягивающим по уровню развития до проигравших? Нужно разобраться, что позволило им победить, заимствовать это и внедрить у себя. Вы ведь тоже так делаете.  
— Кто — мы? — удивился Паоло. — Барраярцы?

Иво улыбнулся, не как обычно в разговоре с этим парнем, а так, как он улыбался раньше во дворце — тонко, остро, не показывая зубов.

— Барраярцы, да. Вы ведь комаррец, разве нет? Разве не вашу родину покорили воинственные варвары? Разве не вы пытались неоднократно восстать и сбросить их иго?  
— Так то когда было, — отмахнулся Паоло. — Я родился уже во времена, когда Империя была стабильна и едина. Императрица родом с Комарры, — с гордостью добавил он.  
— Ну вот. Вы перестали злиться и начали искать положительные стороны. Как и мы.  
— Но у нас хоть пара поколений успела смениться, — рассудительно заметил Паоло. — А вы живете как черепахи, значит, и мировоззрение у вас меняется не так быстро.  
— Это... сложный вопрос, — Иво тоже оперся о борт и стал смотреть в воду. — Я не историк, не политолог и не социолог, чтобы судить об этом профессионально. И не настолько взрослый, чтобы судить по личному опыту. Скажем так: я родился во времена мира и дипломатических интриг. Меня такое положение дел устраивает.  
— Ну и здорово, — Паоло повернулся к нему, рассмотрел четкий на фоне чистого неба профиль. — А сколько вам лет?  
— Тридцать два, — честно ответил Иво.  
— Ого.  
— По нашим меркам я еще практически подросток, — добавил Иво самым успокаивающим тоном. — Так что, думаю, можно перейти на «ты», если это допустимо.  
— Да, конечно... Охренеть. Тридцать два. Ты не выглядишь на тридцать два. Ты вообще не выглядишь хоть на какой-нибудь возраст.  
— Это из-за грима, — пожал плечами Иво. — Ты не привык смотреть сквозь него, вот и все.  
— А как ты выглядишь без грима? — тут же ляпнул Паоло и подался к нему заинтересованно, будто Иво мог просто стереть узоры одним взмахом шелкового рукава.  
— Это... очень личный вопрос.  
— Что, правда?  
— Да. Фактически, ты только что попросил меня раздеться — если перевести на ваш социальный язык.  
— Нет! В смысле, я не знал таких подробностей. Прости, — Паоло принялся наливаться краснотой, из-за чего Иво сперва подумал, что ожоги все-таки добрались до него, и только потом сообразил, что умудрился смутить собеседника.  
— Все в порядке. Если вдруг когда-нибудь ты встретишь еще кого-нибудь из моих соотечественников, будешь уже в курсе.  
— Буду, — покорно согласился Паоло, помялся с нетипичной для себя неуверенностью и спросил, как в воду прыгнул, — скажи, а когда... если... словом, а в спальне грим принято смывать?  
— Да, конечно. Никто не ходит с гримом круглые сутки, если только не воюет и... О. Ты имел в виду другое. Да, партнеры гем-лордов, как правило, знают, как те выглядят без грима.

Паоло вдруг очень заинтересовался носками собственной обуви, хотя ничего сверхъестественного в ней не было.

— Я бы... не отказался рассмотреть, — почти прошептал он и тут же встряхнулся и напустил на себя вид бодрого щенка ретривера. — Яхту. В смысле, твою яхту. Если это можно.

Иво медленно кивнул и отступил от борта. Паоло явно интересовала не яхта — вернее, и она тоже, но далеко не в первую очередь. И это было, пожалуй, странно. Отправляясь в путешествие, Иво даже не рассматривал возможности хоть сколько-нибудь мимолетных отношений с людьми, подброшенными судьбой на его путь. Теперь, кажется, эту возможность рассмотреть было необходимо, либо чтобы согласиться на очень неловко сделанное предложение, либо чтобы вежливо и мягко его отклонить. Обижать Паоло не годилось в любом случае.

Иво быстро окинул его взглядом — другим, не таким, как прежде. Что ж, комаррец был юн и вполне хорош собой: темноволосый, темноглазый, с несколько асимметричным лицом, подвижным и живым, совсем не похожим на лица гем-лордов, точеные, идеальные и холодные. Он явно ничего не умел, но это как раз было делом поправимым.

Под внимательным взглядом Паоло сперва напрягся, а потом развернул плечи, уставился в ответ.

— Я понимаю, — сказал он хрипло, — мне бы написать штук пять стихотворений, закатом там восхититься и до вечера изысканно намекать, — похоже, сведения о том, как у цетагандийцев принято выражать интерес друг к другу, Паоло почерпнул из какой-то мыльной оперы, причем явно не на Цетаганде снятой. — Но я, во-первых, не умею, а во-вторых, ты такой красивый и... другой, что мозги отшибает. Если я не по нраву, я пойму, но если... — он закусил губу и тут же обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Я не мог не попытаться. В жизни бы себе не простил.  
— Понимаю, — Иво коротко кивнул. — Ты всегда слушаешь ту часть себя, которая склонна к авантюрам, так?  
— Почти всегда, — Паоло немного помолчал, явно пытаясь разглядеть за мятными завитками узора и темным фоном настоящее лицо Иво.  
— Это хорошо. Безрассудно, но хорошо, — заключил Иво и снова улыбнулся. — Дай мне пятнадцать минут, я приведу себя в порядок с дороги и... смою грим. А у тебя будет шанс рассмотреть яхту. Раз уж она так тебе интересна.

Судя по лицу Паоло, тот не заорал и не пустился в пляс только от избытка изумления. Словно Иво пообещал ему весь мир и коньки в придачу — странное выражение со Старой Земли, пережившее сотни и сотни лет, всплыло в голове.

Иво, решив, что оставить парня одного сейчас будет самым разумным решением, спустился вниз и принялся готовиться ко всему. Ультразвуковой душ, такая же стиральная машина для одеяний, много переживших за последние сутки, специальный состав для снятия грима, интимная подготовка...

Остаться без грима полностью Иво не решился, так что, избавившись от узора и нанеся на лицо положенный слой увлажняющего крема, он наклеил на скулу небольшой кружок с коричневой буквой «Ро» и зеленой веточкой тиса. Домашний вариант, «для своих», но все-таки не голое лицо.

Он выбрал в багаже легкую и тонкую накидку, старательно расчесал волосы и решил, что, пожалуй, уже может показаться заинтересованному в нем комаррцу.

Судя по всему, четверть часа ожидания Паоло потратил на то, чтобы протоптать палубу насквозь. Затея была невыполнима, но старался он изо всех сил, а увидев Иво, замер на полушаге и выдохнул:  
— Красивый... На хищную птицу похож.

Иво удивился такой ассоциации, но быстро понял, что за ней стоит: форма его носа — изящного, но с горбинкой — и широко посаженные глаза, цветом отлично подходящие к волосам, медово-зеленоватые.

— Ну... вот он, я, — Иво подошел ближе и замер, давая рассмотреть себя.

Без защитного слоя грима на лице было странно и, пожалуй, немного неуютно. На неприкрытой коже даже дуновение ветерка ощущалось гораздо острее обычного. Взгляд Паоло чувствовался тоже, а потом комаррец перестал смотреть и осторожно, ласкающе накрыл скулы Иво ладонями, точно заслоняя от ветра.

— Нам стоит спуститься вниз. И, возможно, отплыть подальше. Иначе этот суровый пожилой тип примется возмущаться падением нравов современной молодежи, я почти уверен, — шепнул Иво и отступил, поманил Паоло за собой.

Тот шел как привязанный, не моргал и даже, кажется, дышал не слишком уверенно. А еще старательно пытался не касаться Иво — плеч, спины, руки, завитков волос...

Он все равно касался, и Иво улыбался едва заметно каждый раз, когда это происходило. Выходит, именно грим мешал Паоло приблизиться к нему по-настоящему.

— Ну вот, каюта здесь такая, — он отвел парня вниз и обвел жестом небольшое, но уютное помещение с двумя койками и круглыми иллюминаторами. — Их можно занавесить физически или голограммой.  
— Мне все равно, — Паоло, робея и все-таки спеша, подступил к нему вплотную и зажмурился, подставляя рот под поцелуй. — Каюта, голограмма... я слишком спешу, да?  
— Да. Но это не страшно, — Иво вспомнил себя в похожей ситуации и решил проявить то же терпение и понимание, что и его первый любовник. В конце концов, он скоро отправится дальше, на Эскобар, и лучше уж оставит за спиной довольного и обогатившегося новым опытом парня, чем злого, разочарованного и ненавидящего всех цетагандийцев скопом из-за этого.

Чтобы поцеловать Паоло, Иво пришлось наклониться, и волосы немедленно решили обтечь их обоих на манер водопада.

Паоло целовался неуверенно, но воодушевленно, и нехватку опыта с избытком компенсировала та нежность, с которой он зарывался пальцами в текучую гриву. Кажется, у парня был фетиш на волосы — или уже на Иво целиком? Тот попытался представить себя со стороны и не смог, увлеченно делясь тайным сладким знанием: как целовать так, чтобы колени подкашивались.

— Ох и волосы у тебя, — Паоло осмелел и запустил руки в гриву еще глубже. — Тяжелые, а уж гладкие...  
— Кажется, они тебе правда нравятся. Почему вы все так коротко стрижетесь? — вдруг спросил Иво, отвлекшись от приятных ощущений.  
— Что? — Паоло захлопал глазами, потом с видимым усилием вернул себе способность соображать. — Н-не знаю, просто так принято. Я бы с такой копной выглядел дурак дураком, а тебя без нее и представить невозможно. И не нужно! — припечатал он и потянулся за новым поцелуем.

Иво поцеловал его, решив не задавать пока сложных этнографических вопросов. Он ведь решил удовлетворять не собственное любопытство, а любопытство Паоло, так?

Поцелуй, еще один, и еще — теперь парень явно растерял неуверенность и опаску — и каждая новая ласка была жарче и откровенней прежней, и вот дело наконец дошло до накидки. Паоло коснулся застежки, удерживавшей полупрозрачные складки, и, когда та, повинуясь касанию, расстегнулась, закусил губу, замер, почти с испугом глядя на обнаженного Иво.

— Я сейчас кончу, — прошептал он, алея ушами. — Прямо так, на месте. Какой ты... ох.  
— Думаю, ты не хуже, — улыбнулся Иво. Он не чувствовал смущения, оставшись без одежды — с чего бы? — Давай избавим тебя от всего этого и посмотрим, так?

Паоло дернул себя за воротник рубашки; какая-то пуговица отлетела, стукнула о переборку как сухая горошина, но он не обратил на это внимания — так и не отводил глаз от Иво, точно причарованный.

Это льстило. Иво знал, что отвечает базовым представлениям о красоте, и у него были раньше любовники, которые говорили, что он красив, но никто из них не реагировал на него так... непосредственно и откровенно.

В шортах Паоло запутался и чуть не упал, но сумел взять себя в руки и даже сказал, улыбаясь:

— Обычно я не такой неуклюжий, просто сейчас голова кругом. Тебе не смешно?  
— Нет, — заверил Иво, действительно даже не улыбаясь. — Все в порядке. Иди ко мне.

Полагаться на ноги Паоло, весьма неверные, он не стал, обнял его и притянул к себе.

Парень оказался почти ненормально горячим, словно впитал в себя коварное солнце, едва не одарившее его ожогами. Он гладил и трогал, водил ладонями по спине Иво, путался в волосах, целовал то в губы, то в шею и, без сомнений, шалел от избытка ощущений.

Некстати ожил комм, завибрировал, возвещая о приходе нового сообщения. Утих, снова зажужжал... и снова...

Иво досадливо поморщился. Вот сейчас оживление семейства — а кто еще мог приняться засыпать его сообщениями? — было совсем некстати.

— Что-то срочное? — глаза у Паоло были даже темнее обычного, дышал он тяжело и явно не хотел отвлекаться.  
— Не думаю, — Иво одарил брошенный на свободную койку комм строгим взглядом. — Все потом.

Переспрашивать Паоло не стал. Прижался к Иво, обжег поцелуем, втерся бедрами в бедра, закусил губу, давя невольный стон, и признался:  
— Я ничего не умею. Давай ты меня?  
— Вот теперь ты точно слишком торопишься, — покачал головой Иво. — Дорога к цели порой интереснее самой цели.

Он устроил Паоло на койке, сел рядом и принялся гладить, целовать и всячески знакомить парня с реакциями его тела на ласки — весьма неожиданными, судя по периодическим удивленным вскрикам и стонам.

Кажется, Паоло готов был одновременно взлететь и сгореть; он тяжело дышал, кусал губы, ухитряясь при этом самозабвенно целоваться. От Иво он не отстранялся ни на секунду, обнимая и горячо дыша в волосы.

Иво наконец решил, что можно переходить к более серьезным ласкам, чуть сместился, глянул на Паоло хитро, взял его за руку и сам направил ее к так пленившим парня волосам. Паоло тут же запустил в них пальцы, стал перебирать, а когда Иво гибко склонился к его паху, горячо дохнул на член и коснулся его губами, и вовсе охнул и сжал медовые пряди в кулаке. Не дергал, за что Иво был ему искренне признателен, зато стонал, подаваясь навстречу языку, до того жадно и беспомощно, что у Иво при всем его опыте и телесном совершенстве частило сердце.

«Я был таким же», — напомнил Иво себе и удвоил усилия, стремясь показать, как по-разному может быть хорошо, и как совсем не обязательно для этого «хорошо» спешить кончить.

Паоло, казалось, перемахнул ту невидимую границу, за которой нестерпимое желание разрядки уступало томительному счастливому мучению, которое хочется длить бесконечно. Он гладил Иво по невозможным длинным волосам и шептал что-то невразумительное, счастливое — не то просил еще, не то тщетно пытался выразить свой восторг. Иво решил, что сделает все для того, чтобы Паоло никогда не пожалел о своем безрассудном решении отправиться с ним в постель, и что, пожалуй, сперва уступит ему, позволит взять себя и заодно покажет, как может быть хорошо тому, кто снизу... ну, формально, все-таки сверху.

Об этих планах Паоло, конечно, не знал, и потому широко раскрыл глаза в изумлении, когда Иво, напоследок лизнув особенно сладко, оседлал его бедра.  
— Т-ты... — задыхаясь, прошептал он. — Ты серьезно?  
— Более чем, — Иво тряхнул головой, убирая волосы с лица, улыбнулся. — Но если ты не хочешь...  
— Шутишь? — почти взмолился Паоло, торопливо хватая его за бедра и тут же спохватываясь — ведь обещал же, обещал не торопиться! — Какой же ты...

Восхищение в его глазах было чистейшим, неподдельным. Именно оно заставило Иво задуматься о том, что ему почему-то раньше в голову не приходило: а ну как парень в него влюбится? Среди гем-лордов такое случалось редко, но Паоло явно был куда эмоциональнее, чем все знакомые Иво, — и намного безрассуднее.

Что с этим делать, особенно прямо сейчас, Иво не придумал, так что только снова убрал с лица волосы, приподнялся, направил твердый и практически раскаленный член в себя, мысленно поблагодарив конструкторов, приложивших руку к его созданию, за идеальный мышечный контроль, весьма удобный в таких ситуациях, и медленно опустился, вглядываясь в лицо Паоло и ловя все оттенки ощущений, проступавшие на нем.

Сначала Паоло изумленно выдохнул, потом его глаза затуманились, с губ сорвался задушенный стон, незнакомое до сих пор наслаждение подчеркнуло, заново прорисовав, каждую черточку лица; он рефлекторно дернулся вверх и замер, мелко дрожа от предельного напряжения.

Иво довольно прикрыл глаза и задвигался, стараясь не торопиться и держать Паоло на той же мучительно-сладкой грани. Это оказалось неожиданно сложной задачей: трудно было все просчитывать и оставаться спокойным. Иво поневоле увлекался больше обычного, воспринимая происходящее между ними уже далеко не только как приятную возможность показать класс и получить разрядку. Потому и долгие ласки, к которым Иво был привычен, сейчас не прельщали. Он покачивал бедрами, надеваясь на твердый член, чувствовал обжигающий взгляд Паоло, и понимал — долго не продержится.

— Кажется, сейчас уже я тороплюсь, — шепнул он.  
— Это... даже хорошо. Я, кажется, больше не могу, и сейчас либо кончу, либо сдохну, — честно ответил Паоло.

Первый вариант, конечно же, был намного лучше, так что Иво кивнул, задвигался быстрее, поймал взгляд Паоло своим, наконец-то горячим и живым.

Паоло кончил мгновенно; словно только этого взгляда и не хватало для сокрушительного оргазма. Едва не прокусив себе губу, он вскрикнул и все-таки не удержался, дернул Иво на себя, насаживая до предела.

Иво тоже не утерпел, застонал и наконец отпустил себя, кончил и склонился за поцелуем, снова занавесив все своими волосами. Кажется, причина, по которой большинство гем-лордов носила косы, стала понятнее.

Паоло долго гладил рассыпавшуюся гриву, благодарно целовал Иво в губы и шептал нежное, почти неразборчивое. Потом сказал:  
— Ты не бойся, я за тобой хвостом таскаться не буду. Но и забыть никогда не смогу.  
— Кажется, я так и не успею привыкнуть к тому, как внезапно ты решаешь поделиться мыслями и чувствами, — Иво чуть улыбнулся. — Я также не намерен тебя забывать. И отпускать сейчас куда-нибудь — тоже.

Паоло счастливо улыбнулся. Следующие сутки они практически не выбирались из постели, не скучая ни минуты. В те редкие моменты, когда все-таки отрывались друг от друга, они успевали утолить жажду (очень кстати пришелся холодильник, забитый полуфабрикатами и водой), перекусить и добраться до душа.

Наконец Паоло просто отключился под Иво, и тот совершенно не обиделся — он и не ждал от молодого комаррца такой выносливости. Иво мягко отодвинулся, вышел из расслабленного тела, набросил на Паоло одеяло и принес еще пару бутылок воды, поставил под койку на всякий случай.

Самое время было проверить, что такого важного случилось дома, что в одно сообщение не уместилось.

— Ив, что ты успел натворить? — голос брата звучал куда более взволнованно, чем прежде. — С двух барраярских планет из трех пришли какие-то странные запросы, касающиеся тебя! Я не знаю, что в них, но отец третьи сутки рвет и мечет. Пожалуйста, свяжись с нами и скажи, что все в порядке. Или не в порядке, но мы можем тебе помочь.

Иво вздохнул и перешел к следующему сообщению. Разумеется, это оказался отец.

— Иво Рахано, если ты думаешь, что своими эпатажными выходками сможешь добиться чего-то, лучше прекрати немедленно. Мало того, что ты фактически сбежал из дому, даже не потрудившись ответить на обвинения, как того требовала честь Созвездия, так теперь тебя еще подозревают в шпионаже? Барраярцы утверждают, что ты шпионишь на благо Императора, наша собственная внешняя служба — что ты переметнулся на сторону барраярцев. Видят предки, тебе лучше объясниться, и как можно скорее.

Иво вздохнул куда тяжелее. Объясняться с отцом он с детства терпеть не мог.

Последнее сообщение оказалось от бабушки и выгодно отличалось по настроению от предыдущих.

— Иво, мальчик мой, — совсем молодой голос немедленно заставил и весь остальной образ гем-леди Эрмины Рахано проявиться в сознании внука. Бабушка смотрела на него с веселым недоумением и задумчиво теребила тонкую седую косичку, одну из сотни, украшавших ее голову. — Я очень благодарна тебе за популяризацию моей работы, но, право же, делиться ею с барраярцами в чинах было не обязательно. С их стороны пришел запрос на весь мой список использованной литературы и источников, и теперь наш университет стоит на ушах, решая, чем можно поделиться для улучшения дипломатических отношений, а что стоит тщательно скрывать. Как бы то ни было, я рада, что ты заводишь новых друзей и хорошо проводишь время. Пошли мне весточку, если найдешь время. Я уверена, тебе найдется, о чем рассказать. И не принимай близко к сердцу гнев отца — он всегда был склонен сперва злиться, а потом думать.

Иво отложил комм и улыбнулся. Бабушка здорово его успокоила. И, пожалуй, порадовала. Надо же, офицер воспринял диссертацию всерьез. Это было почему-то очень приятно.

Иво подумал с минуту, стоит ли отвечать всем как можно скорее, и решил, что не стоит. Раз за те сутки, что он провел в объятиях Паоло, не случилось ничего, достойного новых сообщений, то и дальше вряд ли случится. На Эскобаре связь будет устойчивее — вот тогда он и надиктует все, что будет нужно.

Паоло зашевелился под одеялом, сел, уставился на Иво, сонно моргая запавшими глазами.

— Ох. Я отрубился, да? Сколько прошло времени? Я что-то слышал про шпионов...  
— Ты устал. Прошло не больше получаса. Вода под койкой, тебе лучше попить. И я не шпион, что бы там кто про меня ни думал.

Как ни странно, Паоло поверил, заулыбался, высосал бутылку воды и снова отключился. Иво посмотрел на него со странной для него самого нежностью, потом поднялся и решил, что пришло время немного поработать.

Он снова принял душ, тщательно оделся, собрал волосы в пучок и спустился в трюм. Чемоданы вели себя смирно, контейнер тоже. Иво принялся распаковывать все необходимое для того, чтобы развернуть тут же, в трюме, небольшую лабораторию. Времени для того, чтобы приготовить духи с нуля, не было, но Иво решил, что вполне может воспользоваться уже имеющимися заготовками. Нужно было подобрать подходящие душистые вещества и основу, а еще добавить кое-что от того, кому духи предназначались. Паоло спал, и Иво решил не будить его — благо, взять пару образцов он мог быстро и безболезненно — волосок тут, капля пота там...

Паоло нехотя ушел с яхты только на следующее утро. Он бы оставался рядом с Иво и дальше, но долг абитуриента призывал его в университет.

Прощаясь, Иво чувствовал себя очень странно: он знал, что скоро навестит Паоло в кампусе, но не говорил об этом, чтобы не портить сюрприза, — а еще знал, что после этого краткого визита улетит и, скорее всего, не вернется еще долго, а то и не вернется вовсе. И об этом он тоже не говорил, чтобы не огорчать эмоционального комаррца... и не расстраиваться самому.

Духи были готовы на следующий день. Иво сходил в общественную зону космопорта, присмотрел несколько перспективных лиан и хищных орхидей в магазине местной флоры, нашел платный синтезатор и с помощью нескольких команд заставил его выдать не самое востребованное — запас медикаментов или пищи — а прозрачно-синий флакон. Емкость обязательно должна была соответствовать аромату, в ней содержащемуся, так что Иво заранее спланировал очертания флакона, его цвет и массу. Почему-то казалось, что Паоло будет приятно держать в руках подарок и ощущать его тяжесть.

В районе университета было людно и суетно. Абитуриенты всех трех полов так и мелькали, Иво с удивлением заметил нескольких уж очень экзотичных претендентов на высшее образование — пару разнополых квадди, грациозно перелетавших с места на место на своих летающих блюдцах, а еще девушку, зеленую и блестящую, будто статуя из нефрита... Похоже было, что барраярское высшее образование котируется не только в пределах империи.

— Иво? Что ты тут делаешь? — Паоло не мог не заметить его издалека — два метра роста и волосы, слегка развеваемые ветерком, здорово выделяли Иво из толпы, даже весьма пестрой. — Я думал, ты уже на Эскобаре...  
— Я улетаю через час, — Иво улыбнулся и, оглядевшись по сторонам, решил, что объятия не слишком-то смутят общественность. — Хотел попрощаться и оставить кое-что на память.  
— Локон? Я бы носил его в медальоне на груди, — немедленно подхватил Паоло.  
— Разве в наше время так до сих пор поступают? Что ж, если тебе правда хочется, я могу подарить и локон, но, вообще-то, я думал о другом, — Иво протянул ему аккуратно, по всем придворным канонам упакованные духи, и подождал, пока недоумение на лице Паоло сменится осознанием.  
— Это же... Ты правда сделал для меня духи?  
— Да. Подумал, что тебе понравится такой... утилитарный сувенир.

Паоло распаковал духи и воззрился на флакон.

— Я почему-то не могу опробовать их прямо здесь.  
— Потому что это личное, — ничуть не удивился Иво. — Я буду надеяться, что угадал со всеми компонентами запаха, и он подойдет тебе.  
— Разумеется, подойдет, — Паоло вдруг снова его обнял и, пригнув к себе, крепко поцеловал.

Не то чтобы кого-то в этом оживленном месте заинтересовал поцелуй комаррца и цетагандийца...

Хотя, судя по отдаленным возгласам, незамеченным он не остался.

**

Эскобар оказался именно таким, как про него рассказывали энциклопедии и путеводители, — это был старый, спокойный, сытый мир, где терпимо относились к чужакам, потому что каждый день кто-то из них прибывал сюда, а кто-то возвращался на родные планеты.

После баррярцев эскорбарский таможенник показался Иво сонным и выполняющим свою работу спустя рукава. Это, конечно, было далеко от истины — офицер честно делал все, что должен был, просто ему, как и большей части цивилизованной галактики, было далеко до баррярской параноидной готовности ко всему.

Иво уже привычно протянул комм для получения новой карты с отмеченным на ней консульством, и впервые за время путешествия услышал что-то новое.

— Ваша торговая палата располагается в верхнем городе. Заблудиться сложно: она сразу справа от здания кортесов.  
— Моя торговая палата? — удивился Иво.  
— Не лично ваша, — таможенник приветливо улыбнулся. — Цетагандийская. Ваших соотечественников здесь полно: кто-то торгует биотехнологиями, кто-то покупает медикаменты — ничего необычного.

Иво кивнул, старательно не показывая, что для него это как раз было необычно. Все знали, что цетагандийцы показывались за пределами своих миров только с целью экспансии или с дипломатическими миссиями. Конечно, было бы глупо думать, что всевозможные диковинки с других планет попадают на Цетаганду сами по себе — разумеется, кто-то покупает и привозит их, но Иво никогда не давал себе труда подумать о том, как именно это происходит. Даже оттоманка, которую он так давно, будто в прошлой жизни, приобрел по случаю у владельца лавки редкостей, не сама прилетела на Ро Кита — и он никогда не думал о ее извилистом пути.

Как бы то ни было, высокая концентрация соотечественников на Эскобаре означала, что Иво здесь задерживаться не стоит. Да ему и не хотелось: во-первых, он уже успел как-то привыкнуть к тому, что сам по себе диковинка везде, куда бы ни прилетел, и теперь невозможность произвести шокирующее первое впечатление даже печалила его, а во-вторых, Эскобар, как мир высокоразвитый и давно заселенный, был скучен.

— Ни тебе яхты вместо гостиницы, ни рискованных вылазок в поисках мха за пределы купола... — пробормотал Иво, оглядывая из пассажирского шаттла неоновые шпили Эскобара. — Нет, тут точно делать нечего.

В какой момент он стал предпочитать неизвестное и опасное покою и размеренной жизни, он сам бы не взялся сказать. Но так уж случилось.

«Я просто начал чаще слушать авантюрную часть себя», — улыбнулся Иво и, разумеется, вспомнил того, кто его этому научил.

Как там Паоло? Не скучает ли он?

Сам Иво скучать о прошлых связях просто не умел, но вспоминал о них тепло и с симпатией.

В космопорт Иво вернулся буквально через пару часов. За время, проведенное на планете, он только и успел, что перекусить, купить в первой попавшейся лавочке новые гребни для волос, украшенные симпатичными крохотными черепами, расписными и совсем не мрачными, да понять, что этот мир его интересует только в качестве пересадочной станции.

— Уже улетаете? Так быстро? — спросила милая темноволосая девушка, занимавшаяся подбором рейсов для транзитников. Узнав, что Иво нужно на станцию Клайн, и увидев его документы со свеженькой, еще не успевшей остыть въездной визой, она, казалось, искренне опечалилась. — Вам совсем не понравился Эскобар?  
— Это прекрасная планета, — вежливо отозвался Иво. — Просто она слишком похожа на мою родную.  
— А, так вы летите не куда-то, а откуда-то... — протянула девушка понимающе, прикрыла на секунду черные глаза. — Тогда конечно. Куда вы дальше, на Тораниру? Имейте в виду, П-В-тоннель в это время года нестабилен, рейсы со станции Клайн могут откладываться на несколько недель...  
— Вообще-то, мне нужно на Афон, — мягко перебил Иво. — Насколько мне известно, тоннель к нему стабилен, а вот транспортное сообщение между станцией и планетой оставляет желать лучшего. Это правда?

Изумленное молчание было ему ответом. Через пятнадцать секунд Иво даже забеспокоился, перегнулся через стойку, склонился к девушке, чтобы удостовериться в том, что она в сознании и все в порядке.

— Простите, — она, наконец, отмерла и окинула Иво каким-то новым взглядом. — Просто это очень... неожиданно. Афон — закрытая планета, чаще всего туда что-то отправляют через посредников и как раз со станции Клайн. Люди обычно не готовы терпеть лишения станционной жизни, дожидаясь корабля, который отправляется на Афон раз в год, не чаще. И я никогда не видела никого, кто летел бы туда по доброй воле.  
— Это прекрасно, — обрадовался Иво. — Чем меньше желающих посетить этот мир обнаружится и чем больше препятствий будет на их пути к этой цели, тем спокойнее и свободнее я себя почувствую.  
— Простите, гем-лорд, я не могу не спросить... Вы, случайно, не преступник?  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Иво, потом задумался о чем-то и добавил уже менее уверенно. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что все еще не преступник…

**

Иво не ждал никаких неприятностей на станции Клайн. Он вполне логично полагал, что проверенный временем транспортный узел, откуда можно улететь практически во все концы освоенного разумными расами пространства, будет готов к кратковременному визиту одного гем-лорда, и никаких форс-мажоров не возникнет.

О да, станция была готова. Но совсем не в нужном Иво смысле.

— Экологическая полиция! — громовой и очень недовольный женский голос раздался, едва Иво сделал шаг за пределы каюты. — Иво Рахано, вы задержаны за незаконный ввоз потенциально опасных биологических материалов и попытку саботажа экосистемы станции!

Незнакомые хмурые люди, одетые в темно-зеленую с голубыми вставками форму, похоже, не шутили: на Иво были направлены сразу три парализатора. Он замер и на всякий случай поднял руки, демонстрируя раскрытые ладони, отметив про себя с удивительной даже для него самого отстраненностью, что темная зелень и голубой — не лучшее сочетание.

— Вероятно, это какая-то ошибка, — заметил Иво мягко. — В моем багаже нет ничего опасного. Я парфюмер, и все образцы, которые я везу с собой, это только сырье для производства ароматов, не более.  
— Любые непроверенные материалы по умолчанию считаются опасными, — отчеканила суровая коротко стриженая женщина средних лет. Ее нашивки были ярче и крупнее, чем у остальных, так что Иво заключил, что она в команде этой невиданной «экологической полиции» главная.  
— Но они проверены, — Иво внутренне изумлялся все сильнее. — Все мои образцы прошли обязательную сертификацию на планетах, откуда они родом. Если вы позволите опустить руки, я включу комм и покажу вам все документы с Ро Кита, Комарры и Зергияра. Кстати, у таможенной службы Эскобара мой груз тоже не вызвал подозрений...  
— Планетники, — скривилась женщина и обменялась понимающими взглядами с подчиненными. — Вот что, гем-лорд, на планетах могут быть свои законы, гибкие и расплывчатые. На станции все не так. Клайн находится на полном самообеспечении, имеет замкнутую внутреннюю экосистему. Мы здесь сами производим еду, электроэнергию и все прочее, необходимое для независимого существования. Тут все рассчитано и работает как часы, все виды живых организмов идут под счет, все виды веществ — тоже. И конкретно мы, — она обвела жестом своих подчиненных, так и не опустивших парализаторы, — следим за тем, чтобы в нашу экосистему не попадали никакие непроверенные биоматериалы, будь то продукты питания, животные, плесневые грибки и прочие потенциально опасные сущности. Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но у вас практически весь багаж забит этими самыми сущностями. На кой черт парфюмеру плесень? Да опустите же вы руки, мы не пытаемся вас расстрелять.  
— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, — Иво признал, что разрешение поступило как раз вовремя — мизинцы уже начали неметь из-за оттока крови. — Уверяю вас, беспокоиться не о чем. Мой контейнер герметичен...  
— Знаем мы такие герметичные, — фыркнул экополицейский помоложе. — Вот так приехал один вирусолог со своим... гм, багажом знаний, а из него утек Альфа-С-Д-плазмид-2, потом всю станцию пришлось на карантин закрывать.  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит опасаться повторения этой, вне всяких сомнений, неприятной истории, — Иво чуть улыбнулся. — Я не вожу с собой штаммы опасных заболеваний, передающихся половым путем.

Старшая экополицейская посмотрела на Иво с невольным уважением — не всякий планетник знал, что такое Альфа-С-Д-плазмид-2.

— А каких — возите? — уточнила она с прорезавшимся в железном голосе коварством.  
— Никаких, — Иво все-таки включил комм и принялся вызывать на экран один сертификат за другим. — Я не террорист, я парфюмер. Если это вызывает у вас сомнения, пошлите официальный запрос на Ро Кита. Вам, без сомнения, охотно подтвердят, что духи и туалетные воды моей работы пользуются большим спросом на родине.  
— А плесень?.. — растерянно уточнил молодой полицейский. — Она же смердит как дохлый ящер... Как ее можно в духи?  
— Поверьте, многие вещества, которые используются при производстве ароматов, изначально пахнут очень неприятно, — Иво улыбнулся. — Кстати, есть множество видов плесени, и некоторая...  
— Хватит, — женщина прервала его резким жестом. — Я пошлю запрос. И отправлю ваш контейнер в лабораторию.  
— Ладно. Только, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не навредить образцам, особенно тем, что с Комарры. Я не уверен, что они хорошо перенесут смену климата...

Экополицейская смерила Иво непонятным взглядом. Весь ее опыт говорил, что цеты, которые зачем-то появлялись на станции раньше, бывали такими плюшевыми и сговорчивыми только тогда, когда выдавали себя за других.

— Вам придется не покидать пределов зоны доков до тех пор, пока ваш груз не пройдет обследование и местную сертификацию, — наконец заявила она. — Я выпишу вам ограниченный временный пропуск.  
— Хорошо, — снова покладисто кивнул Иво. — Надеюсь, это обследование не займет много времени.  
— Вы торопитесь? — прищурилась она.  
— Ну... да, — кивнул Иво. — Мне нужно успеть на корабль до Афона. Насколько я понимаю, он отправляется через трое стандартных суток. А я еще даже билет не купил.

Полицейская рассматривала его долго, как причудливую рептилию за стеклом или как новый штамм противной болезни через микроскоп.

— Вы хотите отправиться на Афон, — повторила она. — С Ро Кита. На Афон.  
— Да, именно так, — Иво кивнул. — Мною овладела охота к перемене мест.  
— Просто придите завтра вечером к кораблю и скажите капитану то же самое. Вас довезут бесплатно, — вздохнула она. — Афон вроде как приветствует беженцев, только их за последние тридцать лет не было... хотя нет, один, вроде, был. Вы будете вторым.  
— Не уверен, что меня можно считать беженцем — скорее, не в меру любопытным туристом, — улыбнулся Иво.  
— Без разницы. Вы в любом случае будете вторым человеком за тридцать лет, кто отправился на Афон.  
— Третьим, — поправил молодой таможенник, опустив парализатор. — Еще был сын...  
— Молчи, — сурово велела женщина. — Да, третьим. Все еще не передумали? Если вдруг планета-монастырь не оправдает ваших ожиданий, вам все равно придется куковать там еще год. До следующего рейса.  
— Думаю, я найду способ приспособиться к новым условиям, — решил Иво. — А здесь есть курсы для новичков, вроде комаррского?  
— Разумеется. Первым делом вам нужно будет научиться не паниковать при временном отключении гравитации...

Иво кивнул и решил, что обучение новому — это отличный способ скоротать время до завершения экспертизы и отправления на Афон.

Афон казался ему все более странным миром и все более привлекательным, словно незнакомая пока планета была чем-то похожа на него самого и притягивала гем-лорда к себе как большой магнит — железную стружку.

**

Иво быстро овладел искусством перемещения в невесомости и заслужил сдержанную похвалу инструктора, который заметил, что при таком балансе и координации движений новичку могут и не понадобиться магнитные подошвы.

— Военная подготвка есть? — прищурившись, спросил он у Иво, заполняя пластиковый бланк свидетельства о пройденных курсах.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Иво. — Я же гем-лорд.  
— Ваши тут бывают редко... и все больше влипают в неприятности. Я не в курсе того, чем гем-лорд отличается от кого угодно другого.

Иво вздохнул, чуть раздосадованный необходимостью снова объяснять кому-то социальную структуру Цетаганды, потом напомнил себе, что до этого путешествия пребывал в таком же неведении относительно большей части мира, как мир — относительно его родной империи, отодвинул раздражение и стал рассказывать.

— Если вкратце, то гем-лорды — это искусственно выведенная из обычных людей улучшенная версия, основное предназначение которой — ведение войны в любых условиях.

Инструктор отвлекся от документов и, судя по появившейся на его лбу глубокой морщине, попытался представить себе армию, состоящую из множества Иво. Брови поднимались все выше и выше, складка становилась все глубже — понятно было, что зрелище, развернувшееся перед внутренним взором инструктора, поражало воображение.

— Так что любой гем-лорд изначально проходит именно воинское обучение, а только потом выбирает мирную специальность. Или не выбирает, — Иво вспомнил об отце и старшем брате.  
— А вы из которых? Из выбравших?  
— Да. Вам не о чем беспокоиться, мой природный уровень агрессии существенно ниже, чем у большинства моих соотечественников, — заверил Иво. — В основном я безопасен.  
— В основном? — световое перо снова зависло над бланком.  
— Ну, если на меня нападут, я буду защищаться, — пояснил Иво. — Хотя, признаться, до сих пор я ни в одном из посещенных миров не встречал желающих напасть.

Инструктор смерил двухметрового широкоплечего гостя станции взглядом и только хмыкнул:  
— Да уж, с чего бы это... Поздравляю, гем-лорд, с этим сертификатом вы можете пользоваться тоннелями станции для быстрого перемещения.  
— Спасибо, но перемещаться мне пока некуда. Я должен оставаться в зоне доков.  
— В самом деле? Что ж, тем спокойнее. Не сочтите за угрозу, но... вам лучше бы правда оказаться тем, за кого вы себя выдаете. Террористы на станции Клайн долго не живут.  
— Я не террорист, — с бесконечным терпением заявил Иво, забирая документы. — И я бы хотел осмотреться в пределах доков... может быть, найти заведение, где можно поесть.

На самом деле именно есть Иво хотел не слишком, а вот жажда подступала — воздух станции, постоянно прогоняемый через системы очистки, был довольно сухим.

Инструктор снова оглядел Иво, потом с сомнением сказал:  
— Ну, в ближайших доках есть одно заведение, но... оно в доках!  
— Это должно что-то мне сказать?  
— Только то, что там собираются работники доков. Ну, такие мрачные коротко стриженые парни в красных комбинезонах. Возможно, это не самое подходящее место для человека с такой прической, да еще и одетого в шелк...  
— Если там кормят и поят, думаю, я переживу собственную длинноволосость и отсутствие у меня красного комбинезона, — решил Иво, церемонно раскланялся с инструктором и отправился на поиски названного заведения.

Пить хотелось все сильнее.

Заведение в доках оказалось скучным серым помещением, которое было организовано по принципу «Как можно легче мыть», но никак не «Как можно уютнее и удобнее для посетителей».

Посетители действительно в основном оказались мужчинами в красных комбинезонах. Иво уже знал, что в таких ходят работники Службы Доков и Шлюзов.

Пока он размышлял над тем, почему в названии службы столько заглавных букв, люди в красном размышляли над появлением в их баре высокого чужака со странной раскраской на лице и длинными волосами, сияющими в искусственном станционном свете почти как оптоволокно.

— А эта гребаная Рапунцель тут что забыла?

Иво моргнул, вернулся из далей своих размышлений в реальность, внимательно поглядел на задавшего вопрос докера. Тот, кажется, сопоставил свои габариты с цетагандийскими и прикусил язык — с запозданием, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно?

— Волосы до колен, платьичко, морда расписная... Это точно не подарок от начальства за хорошее поведение?

Кажется, коллеги первого докера не отличались особым умом и социальным чутьем. Или просто решили, что их больше.

— Начальство бы подсуетилось и прислало бы симпатичную девчонку, а не этого цетского педика.

Иво внутренне хмыкнул: что ж, в нем опознали цета. Это был лучшее во всей фразе. Слово «педик» он просто не понял, но по интонации здраво рассудил, что это какое-то ругательство.

— Выходит, господа, начальство недовольно производительностью вашего труда, вот и послало меня в устрашение, — заметил он, понимая, что игнорировать реплики в свой адрес все равно не выйдет. — А теперь могу я попросить порцию какого-нибудь прохладительного напитка?

На полминуты в помещении воцарилась тишина, густая и недобрая, как перед первым раскатом грома.

— Тут заведение для приличных людей, а не для всяких цетских педрил, — наконец пророкотал кто-то. — Сам выйдешь — или тебя вывести?  
— Сам выйду. Но сперва восполню нехватку жидкости в организме, — ответил Иво, обводя собравшихся взглядом. Благодаря Паоло он уже знал, что взгляд желтых глаз кажется людям странным и вызывает ассоциации с кем-то хищным и недобрым — ястребом, крокодилом, еще кем-то плотоядным...  
— Таким, как ты, тут не наливают, — безапелляционно заявил докер помоложе и понаглее. — В своей империи будешь командовать.

Иво проигнорировал его и, шурша шелками, прошел к стойке.

— Мне нужна вода. Самая обычная, без примесей, — проинформировал он бармена, с успехом притворявшегося мебелью.  
— Слыхали, парни? Сам под потолок вымахал, плечи вон какие отрастил, а пьет водичку, — за спиной Иво раздался препаскудный хохоток. Кажется, докерам было просто скучно, и они намерены были втянуть захожего чужака в драку в любом случае.

Что ж. Иво не дрался примерно десять лет, но гем-лорда из себя не мог вытравить никакими реагентами, парфюмерными основами и комбинациями эфирных масел. Он уже хотел ввязаться в драку — шумную, глупую, с ломанием мебели и швырянием противников в стены. Он хотел сбросить накопившееся за время путешествия напряжение, хотел симметрично ответить на ничем не обоснованную агрессию в свой адрес...

Но еще больше он хотел пить, а потому сперва прикончил стакан воды — холодной, чистой — а только потом обернулся к подобравшимся докерам, сияя самой хищной и редко используемой из улыбок.

— Вода — эликсир здоровья и силы. Хотите убедиться? — светски поинтересовался он.

**

— И вы утверждаете, что они на вас напали?

Милая девушка, кажущаяся слишком юной для серьезного и строгого мундира станционной службы безопасности — черного с оранжевым, похожего чем-то на воинский грим Эты Кита — с недоверием окинула Иво взглядом. В который уже раз.

Сам Иво смирно сидел в отгороженной части участка, сложив руки на коленях. На запястьях у него красовались силовые наручники, так что только в позе прилежного ученика и было хоть сколько-нибудь комфортно.

Противоположный край отгороженного помещения занимали давешние докеры. Если у Иво только прическа несколько растрепалась, да несколько шелковых шнуров с одеяний отлетело, то его противники имели вид скорбный и жалкий. Самый молодой и до недавнего времени задиристый докер баюкал вывихнутую и жестко вправленную обратно руку, заключенную в силовой лубок, недалеко ушедший от наручников. На Иво докеры поглядывали с ненавистью, опаской и невольным уважением.

— Именно так. Я не нападаю первым, особенно на тех, кто заведомо уступает мне в силе и скорости.

Сотрудница СБ, вызванная барменом, всерьез решившим, что одинокий цет, дорвавшийся до насилия, разнесет его заведение в мелкие дребезги, сопоставила общий вид Иво и докеров, задумчиво кивнула и что-то отметила в служебном комме.

— Что послужило причиной конфликта?  
— Гм... Полагаю, ответ «человеческая природа» не будет хорошо смотреться в протоколе? — Иво чуть улыбнулся. — Вам лучше спросить у этих господ. Я не все слова, которыми они меня назвали, понял. Думаю, я просто не понравился им.  
— Вы думаете, дело в том, что вы — подданный Цетагандийской Империи? — девушка нахмурилась. Только межрасовых конфликтов ей под конец смены не хватало!  
— Не уверен. Вряд ли. Если только слово «педик» и его производные не относится к местным наименованиям моих сородичей.  
— Ох. Вот как. Нет, — у девушки явно чуть отлегло от сердца — но только чуть. — Эти господа, — она окинула докеров суровым взглядом, — не одобрили вашу предполагаемую сексуальную ориентацию.  
— Почему? — искренне изумился Иво и снова уставился на недавних противников во все глаза, но уже не хищно, а недоуменно.  
— Потому что, — буркнул все еще баюкающий руку докер. — На станции таким феям не место. Валил бы домой или вон на Афон, там таких много...  
— Как удачно. Я как раз туда собираюсь, — заверил Иво и с удивлением заметил, как мужчин перекосило еще сильнее, хотя это еще секунду назад казалось невозможным.

Разбирательства в отделении СБ заняли несколько часов, по итогам которых Иво отказался от иска против единичных докеров, Службы Доков и Шлюзов в целом (так он и не узнал, почему в ее названии столько ненужных заглавных букв) и был с поклонами и извинениями освобожден от наручников и выпущен на волю.

— Я не в обиде. Это было даже забавно. И познавательно. И, пожалуй, печально, — сообщил Иво сотруднице СБ — сержанту Мауре. — Такие дремучие предрассудки в таком современном месте с таким притоком представителей самых разных культур...  
— Концепция культурного лага отлично объясняет существование таких предрассудков в современных обществах, — сержант пожала узкими плечами. — Любые изменения сперва касаются материальной сферы, и только потом добираются до духовной... если вообще добираются.  
— Вы правы, — Иво остановился на пороге участка, разминая затекшие запястья. — Но после этапа сопротивления новому всегда следует этап принятия и даже предпочтения. Здесь до этого пока, кажется, далеко.  
— «Здесь» — обширное понятие, гем-лорд, — сержант Маура заулыбалась. — В доках — да, возможно. Призрак близкого Афона почему-то пугает традиционно воспитанных мужчин. Но на Променаде или в этом участке все давно принято и не вызывает отторжения. Могу я дать вам один совет?  
— Да, буду весьма благодарен, — Иво обернулся к ней, вежливо склонил голову, чтобы не казаться надменно нависающим.  
— Ваш грим настраивает людей против вас, — выдохнула Маура и тут же добавила: — я не хотела вас оскорбить! Эти узоры очень гармоничные и самобытные, но... У вас будто маска вместо лица. Люди не любят такого, особенно те, кто относится ко всему, что не вписывается в их традиции, с подозрением. А на Афоне, как я слышала, очень уважают традиции и...

Иво хотел было возмутиться, потом вспомнил, с чего начался его краткий роман с Паоло, и признал, что без грима они действительно куда быстрее нашли общий язык.

— Я понял. Что ж, показываться совсем без грима я не могу, но, пожалуй, заменю его наклейкой. Спасибо за совет, сержант. Надеюсь, следующая ваша смена будет спокойнее.

Иво очень надеялся, что его пребывание тоже не омрачится больше никакими эксцессами. И еще беспокоился за свой ценный груз.

Как выяснилось еще через час, совершенно зря.

**

На Афоне Иво не докучали офицеры таможни — ему вообще не докучали, но и из корабля, пристыковавшегося к единственной космической станции Афона, не сразу выпустили в шаттл до космопорта: капитан связался с единственным пассажиром через комм у двери и попросил побыть на борту еще немного.  
— Сами понимаете, здесь редко бывают туристы... — расплывчато сформулировал он.

Иво кивнул, не желая спорить или чем-то мешать работе всех необходимых служб Афона, которые, похоже, и активизировались всего раз в год.

Чем сильнее он удалялся от границ известного мира, тем меньше понимал, как устроены остальные. Еще на станции Клайн это положение дел несколько опечалило Иво — поразмыслив, он решил, что драки лучше было бы избежать. На Афоне, который так долго тянул его к себе и вот наконец притянул, это уже воспринималось  
как данность: Иво понятия не имел, по каким законам функционирует местное общество и жаждал узнать, так что вынужденное ожидание было даже полезно, как пауза перед едой для того, чтобы как следует разбудить аппетит.

Капитан же, удостоверившись, что странный гем-лорд не торопится убегать с корабля, связался с диспетчером, переслал грузовые накладные и добавил:  
— У меня тут пассажир. Двухметровый расписной цет с полным багажом какой-то биологической пакости. Пришлите кого-нибудь для встречи.  
— Цет? — удивился дежурный. — В смысле, кто-то добрался сюда с Цетаганды? Зачем?  
— Ну, он говорит, что засиделся на родине и ищет новые впечатления. И что-то еще про растения и духи. А на самом деле — кто его знает?  
— Разберемся... — протянул дежурный уже другим, сосредоточенным тоном.

Сам он разобраться не мог, но связался с тем, кто на таком специализировался, так что Иво — не такому уж и расписному, кстати, подсказку сержанта Мауры он учел и заменил полную раскраску наклейкой — была организована теплая и совсем не подозрительная встреча.

— Добро пожаловать на Афон.

Приятный низкий голос патокой полился в уши, едва Иво ступил на серое покрытие дока. Принадлежал голос молодому человеку, которого Иво видел впервые, понятное дело, но почему-то был уверен, что именно он поймет его как никто другой, поможет освоиться в новом мире и...

Примерно на середине мысли о том, что первый встречный афонец дивно хорош собой и чем-то даже напоминает гем-лорда, Иво наконец сообразил: что-то не так.

Молодой человек замешательства гостя вежливо не заметил и продолжил говорить:  
— У нас редко бывают посетители из других миров, но мы рады каждому гостю. Меня зовут Джошуа, и я буду сопровождать вас в первые дни пребывания...

Он говорил что-то еще, но Иво не слушал — он поспешно возводил в сознании, еще недавно открытом всем новым мыслям и ощущениям, барьеры вроде тех, которые позволяют критически относиться к якобы заманчивым предложениям коммивояжеров или обещаниям абсолютного принятия, исходящим от членов подозрительных сект. Если бы в конструкции гем-лордов предполагалась система сигнализации, сейчас она вопила бы в голове Иво на все голоса, предупреждая об опасности.

Он не привык думать чужими мыслями и доверять чужим людям. А сейчас его буквально вынуждало делать это приятное присутствие назвавшегося Джошуа человека.

Иво решил сосредоточиться на его внешности. Что в ней было такого неотразимого? Почему в ней чудилось прикосновение аут-леди?

Джошуа был Иво примерно по плечо ростом, телосложением обладал хрупким и в целом выглядел миниатюрным и совершенно не опасным. Легкомысленно вьющиеся светлые волосы, отросшие до плеч, и голубые глаза, распахнутые в радостном удивлении, и вовсе превращали его практически в ребенка, с восторгом разглядывающего диковинного зверя или красивую игрушку. От афонца исходили волны радости, ощущения безопасности и покоя...

Иво наконец смог оторвать взгляд от бездонных глаз Джошуа и сообразил, что как-то уж очень невежливо так долго стоять истуканом и молчать.

— Рад познакомиться, — вежливо ответил он и чуть поклонился. — Меня зовут Иво Рахано, я добрался до Афона с Ро Кита. Я много читал про вашу планету, но все еще мало о ней знаю, так что помощь мне действительно пригодится.

Джошуа, услышав это, просиял, и его улыбка заставила сердце Иво дрогнуть и чуть сбиться с ритма. Это было очень подозрительно. Иво всегда был довольно холодным и отстраненным типом, любовь с первого взгляда подходила ему так же, как необдуманные поступки — Отцу-Небожителю...

Иво довольно быстро выяснил, что, если не смотреть на Джошуа прямо, странный гипнотический эффект слабеет, но полностью не исчезает. Не смотреть на собеседника и не казаться при этом невежливым Иво умел в совершенстве — он то казался погруженным в себя, и тогда его взгляд невозможно было поймать, то с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, благо, это даже подозрений не вызывало: чужак исследует новый мир, что в этом удивительного?

Джошуа помог ему зарегистрироваться, отметил все нужное в документах, подогнал антигравитационную платформу и устроил на ней багаж, повел за собой к тоннелю, ведущему из космопорта, — и все время что-то говорил, обволакивая гостя голосом, укутывая им как мягчайшим покрывалом. Иво решил, что противиться этому голосу нет ни сил, ни смысла, и лучше сосредоточиться на нем, как на важном вопросе перед медитацией, и посмотреть, что будет.

Баритон, густой и темный, слишком взрослый для такого молодого с виду парня, слишком глубокий для легкого полудетского образа, слишком... большой, будто не помещающийся в хрупком сосуде тела...

— Вы прибыли в самый разгар лета, — слова, произносимые Джошуа, снова обрели какой-то смысл. — Снаружи очень жарко и сухо. Если вы подождете меня буквально пару минут, я вернусь с прохладительными напитками, и мы сможем продолжить путь.

Разумеется, Иво согласился. Ему нужно было подумать обо всех странностях восприятия, что свалились на него на Афоне.

Джошуа тоже нужно было подумать — и еще кратко отчитаться начальству.

— Это самый настоящий гем-лорд, — прошептал он в наручный комм, роясь свободной рукой в маленьком холодильнике в кабинете начальника космопорта. — И он думает именно то, что говорит, а когда не говорит, он не думает вообще ничего. Я до сих пор такого не видел. На него даже голос действует не как обычно: он не начинает думать свободнее, а просто ощущает. Либо его кто-то очень хорошо подготовил, а значит, про то, что на Афоне живут телепаты, теперь известно на Цетаганде, либо гем-лорды просто мыслят не так, как мы.  
— Как минимум один гем-лорд, — сам начальник космопорта, с интересом наблюдавший за попытками Джошуа одновременно нашарить в холодильнике лимонад и составить отчет, решил подать голос. — Не каждый из них решает пересечь полгалактики, чтобы посетить нас. Может, он просто слегка тронутый.  
— Может, — Джошуа отослал запись и обернулся на голос. Сейчас он не казался тонким восторженным подростком — скорее, изящным молодым мужчиной, сосредоточенным, с жестким лицом и холодными голубыми глазами. — Я постараюсь разобраться, особенно в том, как он умудряется не думать, а чувствовать, причем обезличенно. Мне нужно больше тирамина.  
— Держи, — пластиковый контейнер проехался к Джошуа по столешнице. — Да закрой ты уже холодильник! Я сам с твоим начальником переговорю, подождет твой отчет. Забирай бутылки и иди паси гостя. Мало ли, куда он денется, если ему надоест ждать.

Иво не надоело. Он стоял в маленьком кондиционируемом холле и смотрел сквозь прозрачную стену на небо, непривычно-яркое и гладкое, лишенное даже намека на облака, совсем не похожее на то, что накрывало Ро Кита...

Нет, не смотрел — созерцал. Джошуа поскорее съел пару таблеток, обостряя способности, и вместо привычного шепота чужих мыслей в его голове развернулась цельная картина, тихая и огромная, как само небо над Афоном.

Это было очень странно. И, пожалуй, приятно — он будто видел одновременно своими глазами и чужими, мог сравнивать. Сравнение было явно в пользу чужих — гость различал больше оттенков и ярче воспринимал цвета, так что его небо было даже красивее, чем привычное Джошуа.

— Здесь бывает дождь? — негромко спросил Иво.  
— Да, конечно, просто сейчас не сезон.  
— Жаль. Мне нравится дождь, — картина в голове Джошуа стала сложнее, будто сквозь нее проступил еще один слой, с жемчужно-серым небом, полотнищами ливней, запахом мокрого сада...

Джошуа тряхнул головой, стараясь отключиться от чужих воспоминаний и ощущений, но это оказалось не так уж и просто. Иво все еще смотрел в небо, а не на него, но улыбка — опасная, хитрая — на его лице давала понять, что он каким-то образом чувствует затруднения, возникшие у Джошуа, и... радуется им?

В мыслях Иво по-прежнему не было ничего, кроме любования небесной гладью. Джошуа это здорово напугало. Люди всегда о чем-то думали, быстро и спутано, но всегда, многие умудрялись даже думать сразу о множестве не связанных между собой вещей, но цет стоял, подняв голову к небу, наматывал на палец зеленовато-медовую прядь волос и ни о чем не думал. Такого просто не могло быть...

— Кажется, вам неуютно в моей голове, — светски заметил Иво. — Простите, мне много раз говорили, что моя склонность к созерцанию может раздражать, но я ничего не могу с ней поделать.

Джошуа наконец вырвался из ловушки чужого сознания, выдохнул нервно и потрясенно.

— Как вы?.. Откуда?..  
— Полагаю, нам стоит поговорить предметно и откровенно, — Иво забрал из разом ослабевших рук Джошуа бутылки с лимонадом. — Признаться, ваша способность пробираться в головы к людям удивляет меня не меньше.

Джошуа медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на него иначе, по-настоящему. Он знал, что немедленно покажется старше и, что уж греха таить, куда менее красивым, но на поддержание безопасной и милой маски уходило слишком много сил.

— Хм, теперь ваш голос уже не настолько диссонирует с внешним впечатлением, — заметил Иво. — Вы владеете телепатией, не так ли? Это потрясающе. И еще сегодня утром я бы сказал, что это невозможно.

Джошуа медленно кивнул, вглядываясь в странное, слишком симметричное лицо Иво. Смуглая кожа, яркие глаза, резко очерченные брови, на скуле непонятная наклейка с узором — и все это обрамлено водопадом волос, как живописное полотно — дорогой рамой... Джошуа несколько нервно сглотнул. Он привык сам производить сокрушительное первое впечатление, за что регулярно получал свою дозу порицания от начальства — «Негоже пользоваться такими способностями в корыстных целях, Джош, это жульничество!» — но до сих пор не встречал достойного соперника из числа не-телепатов.

— Я знаю, что про Афон говорят «планета-монастырь», — нарушил молчание Иво. — Значит ли это, что здесь проводят жизнь в молитвах и созерцании? Или отвлекаться на излишества светской жизни все же допустимо?  
— Допустимо, более чем, — Джошуа отвел взгляд — совсем как Иво раньше — и продолжил: — мы можем добраться до какого-нибудь бара и поговорить там. Если вы имели в виду это.  
— Вы же должны знать, что я имел в виду? — чуть удивился Иво.

Джошуа только усмехнулся в ответ, несколько нервно.

Местный бар в районе космопорта оказался куда уютнее станционного и куда более малолюдным. Собственно, кроме бармена — усатого и бородатого, а еще крайне степенного с виду — там никого и не было. Бармен узнал Джошуа и кивнул ему приятельски, Иво смерил любопытным взглядом. Но в душу с порога лезть не стал, ограничившись кратким «Добро пожаловать на Афон».

Джошуа проводил гостя к небольшому алькову с диванчиками и низким столом между ними, сам задержался, устраивая гравиплатформу с багажом под навесом.

Иво, оставшись в относительном одиночестве, оглядывался и принюхивался. Что-то странное чудилось ему в воздухе, и он должен был это распознать — вполне себе вызов обонянию парфюмера.

— Так же пахли подобные заведения на Комарре, — проинформировал Иво вернувшегося проводника. — Вы тоже употребляете спиртные напитки? И что-то с... — он снова принюхался, — солодом?  
— Ну да. А вы — нет?  
— На Цетаганде принято беречь печень... что не мешает нам накачиваться другими токсинами, — признал Иво. — Всякого рода стимуляторы у нас в почете, но вот с тонизирующими депрессантами не сложилось.  
— Интересно, — Джошуа окинул его взглядом, размышляя о чем-то, потом поинтересовался: — тогда что будете пить? И не будете ли против, если я буду пить пиво?  
— На работе? — удивился Иво и тут же принялся что-то считать про себя. — Хотя... рискну предположить: оно содержит какое-то вещество, усиливающее ваши способности?  
— Да, — не стал отпираться Джошуа. — Оно, конечно, есть у меня при себе в очищенном виде, но таблетки лучше экономить, мне их и так выдают со скрипом каждый раз.  
— Хм... Нет, я не буду против, — решил Иво, откидываясь на спинку диванчика. — Но, право же, нам обоим было бы проще, если бы вы просто задавали мне вопросы, а я честно на них отвечал. Мне не очень нравится, когда кто-то пытается обустроить мое сознание по-своему, а вам, как я уже понял, не слишком комфортно в обстановке созерцания и остановленного внутреннего диалога.  
— Мягко сказано, — вздохнул Джошуа и потер лоб, явно безотчетным жестом. — Но у меня работа.  
— А. Понимаю, — кивнул Иво. — Долг превыше всего. Что ж, давайте начнем. Я так понимаю, общение с вами — это что-то вроде иммиграционного интервью.  
— Вы собираетесь переселиться на Афон? — сдержать удивление было непросто.  
— По меньшей мере, на год — у меня ведь нет выбора, — Иво мягко развел руками. — Что вы хотели бы узнать?

**

С иммиграционным интервью не заладилось — скорее, милая беседа походила на партию в пинг-понг и двусторонний допрос одновременно. За время разговора Иво успел узнать, наконец, почему на Афон прилетает ровно один корабль в год: скрытные афонцы и его бы не пускали, но, во-первых, это корабль Ежегодной Переписи, а во-вторых, он привозит заказанные технические новинки, в основном с Колонии Бета, и мигрантов.

— Надо же. А мне на Станции Клайн сказали, что я чуть ли не третий человек, который возжелал переместиться из большой галактики на Афон, — Иво удивился, но не слишком, зная, что сейчас явно последуют разъяснения. Он выловил из принесенного ему высокого стакана с какой-то местной минеральной водой дольку лимона и принялся задумчиво ее жевать.

Джошуа, до того спокойно попивавшего темное пиво, ожидаемо перекосило — телепатия тому была виной или обычная эмпатия...

— Ну, во-первых, не все мигранты отправляются к нам именно со Станции — некоторые, как вы, прилетают издалека. Во-вторых, в среднем на Афон переезжает два человека в год. На практике это означает, что в один год их прилетает четверо, а в другой вообще ни одного.

Джошуа тоже узнал кое-что о родной империи Иво: например, что женщины на Цетаганде имеют к процессу деторождения и зачастую воспитания потомства примерно настолько же опосредованное отношение, как и на Афоне, а потому всерьез относиться к ним как к «сосудам нечистоты» смысла, пожалуй, не имеет.

— Но они ведь все равно занимаются всем... этим? — Джошуа неопределенно помахал в воздухе руками, и Иво улыбнулся, настолько всеобъемлющим был этот жест — и настолько похожим на обычные для него самого.  
— Ну да, женщины занимаются конструированием будущих поколений, генетическими контрактами и вообще всем, что связано с будущим. Мужчины... они воюют, почитают прошлое и пытаются как-то приспособить к общим чаяниям настоящее. У вас не так, я понимаю.

Иво действительно уже более-менее понимал, как устроено однополое афонское общество — Джошуа успел объяснить ему и про несколько странную для чужака систему социальных кредитов, которая дополняла и в некоторых случаях заменяла обычную денежную, и про растительность на лице, которая была не данью моде и собственному вкусу, а понятным окружающим знаком отцовства, и про то, что, несмотря на славу монастыря, Афон вовсе не населен аскетами, непрерывно укрощающими плоть, — таким разве что Братство Непорочных могло похвастаться...

— У нас самое что ни на есть обычное общество — мы живем коммунами, вносим вклад в общее дело, дети — высшая ценность, и так далее, — Джошуа махнул бармену, прося повторить заказ.

Иво оглядел бороду мужчины с новым пониманием. Ему немедленно стало интересно, считается ли бармен отцом или он чей-то Зарегистрированный Партнер, сколько у него детей и достойна ли работа в питейном заведении получения социальных кредитов. Разумеется, ни о чем подобном Иво решил не спрашивать — вряд ли это было вежливо.

— Я бы не сказал, что планета, населенная исключительно мужчинами, такое уж обычное дело, но...  
— Да, знаю, про нас ходят самые причудливые слухи, особенно на Станции Клайн, — Джошуа только вздохнул. — Не знаю, почему именно там окопалось такое количество гомофобов, но надеюсь, что там, откуда родом вы, на отношения мужчин смотрят проще.  
— Разумеется, — Иво кивнул и съел еще один ломтик лимона, в это раз милосердно не жуя. — Преимущественная гетеросексуальность как эволюционный механизм на Цетаганде неактуальна уже много веков, так что все предоставлены сами себе в выборе партнеров.

Джошуа немедленно заинтересовался подробностями культуры Цетаганды, сексуальной и всей прочей. Иво охотно принялся делиться ими, начав с рассказа о гриме, упомянул также и то, почему сам не щеголяет полной раскраской, поделился диссертацией бабушки Эрмины...

— Надеюсь, научная литература, написанная женщинами, не оскорбляет ваших воззрений, — только и проговорил он осторожно.  
— Нет. В конце концов, каждая культура яйцеклеток, из которой на Афоне появляются сыновья, в любом случае отбрасывает на них тень женщины, непризнанную, но неискоренимую.  
— Звучит как цитата, — заметил Иво.  
— Это и есть цитата. Это сказал один из лучших врачей-репродуктологов планеты... после того, как посетил внешний мир, — усмехнулся Джошуа. — Видимо, это путешествие расширило его горизонты.  
— Насколько сильно? — помимо воли заинтересовался Иво.  
— Ну... он привез оттуда, из внешнего мира, партнера. Так что, думаю, достаточно.

В голове Иво вдруг промелькнула странная картинка, похожая на отрывочное воспоминание — но чужое, у самого него таких не было: большое светлое помещение с рядами парт, множество мальчиков-подростков, похожих как братья, большой проекционный экран, а возле него — взрослый мужчина, больше всего похожий на...

Джошуа тряхнул головой и отвел взгляд. Картинка исчезла.

— Что это было? — мягко поинтересовался Иво, готовый к ответу «ничего» любой резкости.  
— Знак, что пора завязывать со стаутом, — нервно усмехнулся Джошуа. — Слишком сильно «подкормленные» способности иногда выходят из-под контроля.  
— Это было настоящее воспоминание?  
— Да. Это мой первый день в средней школе для...  
— Для телепатов.  
— Да.  
— А этот мужчина? Вы очень похожи. Это ваш отец?

Джошуа не ответил, но одарил Иво очень странным взглядом — разом расфокусированным и очень собранным. Он смотрел как аналитик на неизвестный шифр, как сапер на бомбу неизвестной конструкции, как сам Иво — на результат лабораторного синтеза.

— Скорее, это мой дядя, — наконец ответил он. — Его зовут Терренс Си. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о нем?

Иво честно поискал упоминания такого человека в памяти и не нашел. Все время поиска он ощущал присутствие чужого разума совсем рядом с его собственным, и оно было таким концентрированным, что казалось почти угрожающим.

— Нет, — наконец ответил он, и еще прежде, чем слово успело слететь с его губ, Джошуа зримо расслабился и заулыбался.  
— Это неудивительно. Он просто когда-то давно был на Цетаганде, так что вы могли быть знакомы.  
— Вряд ли, если это «давно» относится ко временам хотя бы двадцатилетней давности, — Иво покачал головой.  
— О нет, раньше, — Джошуа чуть отмахнулся. — В любом случае, простите за внезапное проецирование воспоминаний.  
— Все в порядке. Этот способ обмена информацией в чем-то даже интересен, — улыбнулся в ответ Иво. — Но мне не очень понятно, почему вы вспомнили о школе, когда мы разговаривали о тени женщины и вашем лучшем репродуктологе.  
— Потому что мой... дядя и есть его партнер из внешнего мира, — признался Джошуа. — Я принадлежу к генетической линии ДжейНайн. Второе поколение. Яйцеклетка, из которой в итоге получился я, была произведена яичником его сестры.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Иво — ему действительно было понятно все, кроме внезапного напряжения, которое сконденсировалось между ними как грозовой разряд и очень быстро прошло. Но мало ли, почему Джошуа мог нервничать, общаясь с незнакомцем? — Ну, кроме грима, по которому цетагандийцев обычно распознают за пределами империи, нас еще отличает довольно занятное общественное устройство...

Джошуа кивнул и стал слушать с искренним интересом, но без того предельного напряжения, что охватило его, когда речь зашла о Терренсе Си.

Иво рассказывал и думал, что, кем бы этот загадочный тип ни был, он, должно быть, очень важен для его гида...

Или конвоира. Так он до сих пор о Джошуа не думал, а теперь вдруг начал.

**  
Они проговорили много часов, и когда, наконец, вышли из бара, снаружи был уже глубокий вечер, благословенно прохладный. На чистое небо выкатились две из трех афонских лун, так что было практически светло и очень красиво.

Иво полюбовался лунами и вопросительно глянул на Джошуа.

— Мне нужно где-то поселиться, хотя бы на ближайшее время, пока я не найду работу. Или я что-то перепутал, и за гостиницу можно платить обычными деньгами по курсу, а не социальными кредитами, которых у меня пока нет?  
— Пф, кто вообще стал бы тратить социальные кредиты на глупости вроде гостиницы! — фыркнул Джошуа. — Разумеется, вы можете выбрать любой отель или комнаты в наем и поселиться хоть сейчас, но...  
— Но вам нельзя выпускать меня из виду, пока мои мысли не будут просканированы на всю глубину, а сам я не буду признан безопасным, — понятливо кивнул Иво.  
— Да, — Джошуа вздохнул. — И, если честно, вы просто интересны и симпатичны мне, так что я вполне искренне предлагаю вам воспользоваться моим гостеприимством.

Причин отказываться у Иво не было, так что он легко позволил уговорить себя, сел во флаер Джошуа — новенький, блестящий лакированным боком — предварительно погрузив на задние сидения багаж.

— А какую работу вы хотите найти? — поинтересовался Джошуа, задав автопилоту маршрут.  
— Ну... желательно по специальности и способностям, — честно ответил Иво. — Но я не думаю, что специалисты по взрывчатым и отравляющим веществам здесь очень востребованы. Разве что где-нибудь есть сложные для разработки залежи полезных ископаемых, тогда я мог бы устроить серию направленных взрывов и помочь до них добраться. С другой стороны, я так понимаю, что к излишествам ваше общество не склонно, так что духи, возможно, будут востребованы еще меньше взрывов...  
— Если ваши духи так хороши, как вы о них думаете, они точно будут востребованы, — заверил Джошуа. — Смотрите, вон на том мысе мой дом. Это не слишком многолюдный район, так что он пока не сияет всеми огнями в ночи, но там очень красиво и спокойно.

Джошуа жил у самого океана. Небольшой двухэтажный дом — светлый, с окнами, каждое из которых было размером в полстены, — вырастал из красноватой скалы как зуб из десны. Это сравнение Иво, пожалуй, не понравилось, так что он, пользуясь разрешением чувствовать себя как дома, попытался найти другое — и нашел, обследовав второй этаж и обнаружив выход на балкон. Тот будто нависал над водой, с него были видны только волны с барашками пены, серебряными в свете лун, и Иво немедленно подумал, что куда больше дом похож на корабль, а балкон — на его нос.

В голове откуда-то всплыло слово «ростра».

Пока Иво любовался видами, Джошуа надиктовывал отчет для начальства, прямо в кухне, привычно держа одну руку у лица, а другой выстраивая продукты на столе для оценки сочетаемости и будущей готовки.

— Он действительно тот, за кого себя выдает. Ничего о Терренсе Си или Джейнайне в его голове нет, никаких тайных планов тоже. Иво хочет делать духи или взрывать что-нибудь на благо общества, но мне кажется, что духи... безопаснее.

Иво тоже думал о духах. Он привез с собой изрядный набор материалов, и не меньше наверняка мог найти уже на Афоне. Самое время было заняться конструированием аромата — или даже целой серии — пусть и только в уме пока.

Что-то легкое и цветочное с Цетаганды. Может быть, даже два запаха, более тяжелый и пряный, с долгим шлейфом, и более легкий, оставляющий на коже и волосах даже не запах, а ощущение запаха, намек на неизбежную ностальгию.

Что-то строгое и официальное с Комарры: как правила выживания вне купола, как тренировки новичков. Да, и стойкое, как небольшие, но упрямые кусты, так цеплявшиеся за каменистую почву, что их пришлось выкапывать прямо вместе с ней и камнями.

Что-то свежее и фруктовое с Зергияра. В этом запахе должно будет присутствовать все, что он успел узнать об этой практически дикой, но прекрасной планете — и бирюзовая вода, и опасная фауна, и пестрое население... и даже его короткий роман.

Что-то очень традиционное с Эскобара: пусть это будут статусные духи для пожилых, в классическом стиле во всем, от трех нот до флакона. Эскобар — прекрасная планета, пусть и совсем не интересная ему самому.

Что-то резкое со Станции Клайн. Он не привез с нее никаких материалов, но главным сырьем для запахов всегда были идеи, впечатления, а уж их Иво хватило с лихвой. Металлические нотки, резкий, почти технический запах?.. Да, наверное.

Что за запах он сможет собрать из афонских компонентов, Иво пока и сам не знал, но надеялся, что выйдет хорошо. Не могло так получиться, чтобы все его путешествие было впустую, верно?

Оставался вопрос названия. Когда речь шла о духах по спецзаказу, названия не имели значения: все запахи в его голове были просто «для леди такой-то» и «для лорда сякого-то». Но для серийных ароматов название было так же важно, как и подходящий флакон, если не важнее.

— Как мне назвать их?.. Каждый запах в отдельности — именем планеты или станции, это понятно, а все вместе?..

Иво пробормотал это и сам себя не услышал, поглощенный созерцанием ночного моря и цепочек веществ, уже вырисовывавшихся в его сознании.

— «Аромат дальних странствий», — раздалось из-за спины. — Иногда самое простое название самое лучшее.

Иво вздрогнул и обернулся. В дверном проеме стоял Джошуа, и на лице его была улыбка — чуть застенчивая и очень милая. У Иво опять дрогнуло сердце, и не похоже было, что в этот раз виной всему была телепатия.

— Простите, что влез со своим предложением, но вы сперва очень громко думали, а потом и вовсе стали разговаривать сами с собой...  
— Все в порядке. Это хорошее название, так что спасибо. Могу я спросить, что ждет меня дальше? Что скажет ваше... руководство, и когда это произойдет?  
— Думаю, все будет в порядке, а руководство отзовется буквально завтра, — Джошуа помолчал. — Я успокоил их, и теперь хотел бы успокоить тебя... простите, вас.  
— Все в порядке, если в таком быстром переходе на «ты» нет ничего неподобающего, я не против, — заверил Иво.  
— Это хорошо, — Джошуа улыбнулся и тут же снова посерьезнел. — Не думай, что подослав к тебе телепата, Совет Населения выразил недоверие. С некоторых пор это стандартная практика — у нас закрытое общество, нам нужно быть уверенными, что прибывающие извне не преследуют тайных целей и не внесут в него разлад. И обычно люди, желающие скрыть что-то, думают об этом изо всех сил. Если это какие-то прегрешения из прошлой жизни, или сожаления, или еще что-то в таком роде — не страшно. А вот если это желание научить тут всех, как жить правильно — уже хуже. Преступления — еще хуже. А ты...  
— А я иногда не думаю ни о чем, и это пугает, — понимающе кивнул Иво. — Что ж, теперь, думаю, ты веришь, что у меня нет двойного дна. Я тот, за кого себя выдаю, и занимаюсь тем, о чем с самого начала сказал.  
— Да. Это очень непривычно, но здорово. Есть только один непроясненный вопрос, и я бы не хотел, чтобы он таковым оставался, — Джошуа помолчал немного, формулируя. — Размышляя о своих будущих духах, ты вспоминал планеты, на которых побывал. И в момент вспоминания Эскобара, кажется, ты подумал «Надеюсь, я все еще не преступник». Что это значит? Как ты можешь не знать, преступник ты или нет? Почему ты на самом деле покинул Ро Кита?

Джошуа смотрел требовательно и немного жалобно, причем последнего явно не осознавал. Видно было, что ответ важен для него — именно для него, не для таинственного «руководства».

— Что ж... Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, мне придется провести еще один экскурс в культуру Цетаганды, — вздохнул Иво. — Мы можем пройти внутрь? Здесь делается слишком прохладно.

Они спустились на первый этаж, в гостиную, оформленную практически в цетагандийском стиле: ширмы, делящие большое пространство на участки по надобности, низкая удобная мебель, практически голые стены — при таком пейзаже за окнами украшения действительно были бы лишними.

— Но прежде, чем я утомлю тебя занудной лекцией о значении ароматов, я сразу поясню самое важное: мысль «Надеюсь, я все еще не преступник» — это не настоящая мысль, это воспоминание о фразе, которую я произнес на Эскобаре.

Джошуа кивнул, и его лицо несколько просветлело.

— Запахи важны. Они могут дополнить то, что говорит грим, а могут поспорить с этим и оставить собеседника в задумчивости и недоумении. Гем-леди и все ауты грима не носят вовсе, но и они разговаривают сразу на многих уровнях — цвета и фасоны одежды, формы причесок и, конечно, запахи.  
— То есть, ты на родине занимался важным, хоть и совершенно непонятным мне, например, делом? — уточнил Джошуа.  
— Да, пожалуй. Не могу сказать, что я был прямо-таки знаменитым парфюмером — для этого я слишком молод и неамбициозен — но свой круг клиентов, и даже весьма высокопоставленных, у меня был. Лучше бы я ограничился не настолько высокопоставленными, — Иво вздохнул и принялся вспоминать, как все было: ветви поющего дерева, задевавшие его волосы, тенистый полумрак беседки в саду, и не просто в каком-то, а в Райском, что само по себе уже высочайшее достижение для гем-лорда, подробности заказа... Все казалось таким простым и ясным.

Судя по тому, как Джошуа подался к нему, телепатические способности снова оживились и предоставили возможность не только слышать рассказ, но и видеть его — и увиденное было молодому афонцу крайне интересно.

Иво продолжил вспоминать: как почти не спал несколько суток, сначала продумывая комбинацию нот, а потом корпя над ней в лаборатории, как заказывал с Беты подходящий для флакона камень (можно было бы синтезировать его, но настоящий, природный, казался правильнее), как с душевным трепетом ждал вердикта заказчика и, получив самые искренние похвалы своему таланту, так обрадовался, что едва не забыл о том, что должен еще и плату получить... Как с той поры поток заказчиков вырос, а его фамилия, а значит, и фамилия всего его Созведия, набрала достаточно веса, чтобы примирить старорежимно мыслящего отца с тем, что младший сын не сделал блестящей карьеры в военном ведомстве...

— Я чувствую, что потом все пошло не так хорошо, — негромко проговорил Джошуа, возвращая Иво из размышлений об отце и братьях — как они там? Надо успеть записать для них послание и отправить его с кораблем Переписи, иначе еще год никакой связи не будет... — к вопросу о преступлении.

— Да. Потом ко мне независимо друг от друга пришли два заказчика, которые... скажем так: у них были полярные мнения относительно того, что такое «благо Цетаганды». Оба были влиятельны, и каждый возглавлял свою группировку лордов при дворе Отца-Небожителя.  
— Дай угадаю: они захотели одинаковые духи, передрались из-за них, и теперь ты скрываешься тут, а на Цетаганде началась гражданская война? — с самым азартным видом предположил Джошуа. Похоже было, что он бы не расстроился, окажись его версия правдой.  
— Не угадал. Они захотели абсолютно разные духи, что было неудивительно. И я их сделал — абсолютно разные. Но эти ароматы так хорошо сочетались, смешиваясь друг с другом... Это их свойство весь двор оценил, когда в один прекрасный день лорды появились на очередном заседании — разумеется, такие же противоборствующие, как всегда — благоухая общим сложным ароматом, — Иво даже вздрогнул, вспоминая тот скандал, и выжидательно посмотрел на Джошуа.

Тот ничего не понял, что было ожидаемо.

— Пахнуть одинаково — это ужасное преступление против традиций? Или что-то в этом роде?  
— Нет, — Иво усмехнулся. — Такое, как правило, случается, когда пара или большее количество партнеров хочет обнародовать свои отношения и при этом ничего не говорить вслух.  
— То есть, эти лорды?.. О, — Джошуа здорово задумался.  
— Именно. Полярные политические позиции не то чтобы были только фасадом, но личным отношениям никак не мешали. И, не сложись мои духи внезапно для владельцев в один опознаваемый аромат, каждый из них продолжал бы пахнуть по-своему и вести свою игру. А так вышел большой скандал, сторонники лордов обвинили их в том, что какие-то интриги и секреты противоборствующих партий уплывали к противникам из-за личных отношений лидеров, группировки стали дробиться на более мелкие и настороженно-агрессивные...  
— И все из-за запахов? — потрясенно спросил Джошуа, уже зная ответ.  
— Я ведь говорил: запахи очень важны, — Иво развел руками. — Хотел я того или нет, но я виновен в возникновении этой ситуации. Так я навлек на себя гнев высокопоставленных лиц и решил удалиться от двора, не дожидаясь, пока меня уже официально обвинят в чем-нибудь. Так что я все еще надеюсь, что я не преступник. Но уверенным в этом быть не могу.

Джошуа с минуту молчал, осмысливая, потом вдруг рассмеялся, тихо и не обидно.

— Знаешь, если даже окажется, что на родине ты преступник — плевать. Здесь ты чист как младенец пред ликом Бога-Отца, и никому в голову не придет сваливать политические дрязги на твои запахи и их сочетаемость. И, кстати, нужно тебя накормить и устроить на ночь, а я — ужасный хозяин: только надираюсь в твоем присутствии и лезу в голову без спроса.  
— Ничего, я уже почти привык к твоему присутствию где-то на периферии моего сознания.  
— Это... хорошо. Мне нравится твое сознание, — признался Джошуа. — И не думай, что я круглосуточно собираюсь читать твои мысли. У меня столько тирамина нет, чтобы постоянно быть в состоянии делать это.  
— Тирамина?.. Хм, как интересно устроена твоя телепатия. Выходит, ее можно включать и выключать, повышая и понижая его дозировку? — заинтересовался Иво.  
— Да, и это лучшее, что в ней есть. Я бы свихнулся, слыша чужие мысли непрерывно, — Джошуа передернулся, скривился было, а потом вдруг уставился на Иво с восторгом. — Но ты умеешь не думать ни о чем!  
— Да, и мы, кажется, выяснили это практически в самом начале знакомства.  
— Точно. Но только сейчас я понял, как это здорово. У тебя в голове бывает так... тихо и красиво. Уходить не хочется, — признался он и отвел взгляд, явно смутившись собственной откровенности.

Иво подумал немного, взвесил варианты, расставил их по ранжиру от самого безрассудного и авантюрного к самому правильному и пристойному и, мысленно поблагодарив далекого Паоло за науку, решительно выбрал первый.

— Не уходи.

Джошуа просиял так, что в голове у Иво словно наступил ясный весенний день, полный ветра и запахов только что пробудившейся флоры, когда впереди нет ничего, кроме надежды. Вспышка была такой силы, что Иво даже застонал удивленно, и Джошуа, спохватившись, попытался извиниться, взять себя в руки — на солнечное небо наползла досадная тучка, и Иво мотнул головой и подумал:  
— Нет, нет, мне нравится.

И тут же попытался представить себе — и Джошуа, пока тот был так близко, — тот же самый день, сияющий в полном блеске радости, со всеми возможными поющими деревьями, меняющими цвет лианами и прочими ботаническими изысками, характерными для Цетаганды в целом, Райского Сада в частности, а в основном — для воображения Иво.

Это было очень странно — и очень интересно. Они по-прежнему пребывали в гостиной Джошуа, смотрели друг на друга во все глаза поверх стола — и они же наблюдали за самого сказочного вида зарослями, причем уже не сказать было, в чьем именно сознании они произрастают.

И еще там, в зарослях, они были гораздо ближе, чем в гостиной. Иво так и не освоил пока ценного умения немедленно переходить к физическому контакту с симпатичными инопланетянами, но этот-то контакт физическим было не назвать?

Он чувствовал тепло чужой руки, касавшейся его пальцев, и сделал шаг вперед, физически оставаясь на месте, зато перехватив тайную радость Джошуа, когда их пальцы невидимо сомкнулись.

«Я бы создал для тебя духи, — подумал Иво, отчего-то совсем не заботясь о правилах этикета. — Покажи мне, какие ты хочешь».

Ему под ноги плеснула волна, зашипела и отступила, не намочив обуви. Душистые ветви выстрелили отовсюду, Джошуа оказался рядом — разгоряченный, желанный и желающий, пахнуло его собственной горячей кожей, на языке проступил ее вкус, солоноватый и чистый, Иво успел еще подумать, что заниматься любовью телепатически может стать интересным новым опытом — и ненадолго перестал думать вообще.

Судя по стону Джошуа, заполнившему голову, это было лучшим, что он мог сделать.

Так узнавать друг друга оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем с помощью расспросов. И быстрее. Иво еще и пальцем не коснулся партнера, а уже точно знал, что ему нравится в постели. Это было очень удобно, и Иво непременно задумался бы о том, почему ауты до сих пор не додумались до внедрения в свой геном такого полезного умения, если бы вообще мог думать хоть о чем-то, кроме прекрасных глаз Джошуа, его жадных поцелуев и сильных пальцев, которые...

«Ты не против, — в обрывочной мысли Джошуа ясно читалось и удивление, и жаркая готовность. — Я никогда так не пробовал, но с тобой...»

Иво отозвался на эту мысль порывом горячего желания, удивившего его своей силой. Он тоже никогда так не пробовал, но все это путешествие научило его тому, что новые впечатления нужно хватать обеими руками. Когда представляется возможность — и эта возможность Иво очень импонировала. Синеглазая, растрепанная, снова совсем юная и легкомысленная с виду возможность.

Что-то мягкое кинулось ему под ноги, заставило упасть. Джошуа оказался рядом, прижался всем телом, целуя, — Иво был так увлечен этим необычным поцелуем и ощущениями в целом, что не делал попыток сдвинуться с места, — и вся одежда делась куда-то — жаль, что все досадные помехи в жизни не исчезали так же услужливо — а стон Джошуа отозвался во всем теле сладостью и предвкушением.

Никакая разница в культурах, никакие условности и прочие глупости не мешали им, потому что не существовали в зыбких границах их объединенного сознания. Все происходящее проходило под невидимым грифом «если бы».

Если бы Джошуа захотел, он мог бы запустить обе руки в волосы Иво и даже слегка тянуть за зеленоватые пряди.

Если бы Иво захотел, он бы исследовал каждый сантиметр тела Джошуа в попытках понять, почему ему кажется, что без работы аут-леди в его внешности не обошлось.

Если бы они оба захотели, они бы занялись сексом — и прекрасно было то, что в мыслях не нужно было определять, кто сверху, — они могли попробовать все и одновременно, ограниченные лишь своим опытом и фантазией.

Влажное прикосновение одновременно к члену, шее и почему-то плечам — вероятно, Джошуа нравилось, какие они широкие, — стало откровеннее, обхватило Иво так, словно его вылизывали везде одновременно. Он застонал, сосредоточился на ответной ласке и удивительно ясно ощутил, как Джошуа пытается втянуть его в себя, втереться всей кожей, практически сплавиться с ним воедино.

Это желание было взаимным, так что Иво тоже стал активнее представлять себе все, что хотел бы попробовать с новым партнером: где бы он трогал, как бы оглаживал, как сгребал бы в горсть очень удачно отросшие светлые кудри, заставляя Джошуа запрокидывать голову и подставлять шею под поцелуи...

«Пощади, — Джошуа весь дрожал, даже в мыслях. Гнулся, как ивовая ветвь, и позволял все это, да и сам представлял не меньше — как принимал бы, как стонал бы и подавался бедрами вверх, каким был бы сладким. — Иво, пожалуйста, не могу больше. И хочу еще».

«Я тоже. Но я чувствую, что эта наша связь слабеет. Ты давно не принимал тирамин, и это... хорошо, пожалуй. Я бы не отказался от всего этого в реальном мире», — подумал в ответ Иво, хищно сверкая глазами.

«А если... — Джошуа открыл глаза и уставился на Иво. Было странно видеть себя сквозь призму чужого сознания — неужели он действительно был таким ошеломляюще прекрасным? — Если наяву будет не так восхитительно?»

«Мы что-нибудь придумаем», — решительно заявил Иво, тоже открыл глаза, поднялся, обошел стол и замер рядом с Джошуа.

— Я узнал многое за это время, — негромко сказал он. — Только не где в твоем доме спальня.

Джошуа тоже встал и, решившись, обнял Иво, коснулся длинной косы, змеившейся по лёгкому шёлку накидки.  
— Я покажу, где, — пообещал он. — Поцелуй меня. По-настоящему.

**  
Год спустя

Иво ждал в практически пустом здании космопорта, немного нервничая, — он не знал, что привезет ему из дому корабль ежегодной Переписи, но подозревал, что без посылки не обойдется.

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что из прибывшего с космической станции шаттла выйдет не только команда разгрузки, но и младший из его старших братьев. Айлар задумчиво огляделся, не давая никому распознать истинное выражение своего лица под слоем грима, расправил плечи и решительно направился к выходу. Целая вереница тяжело нагруженных гравиплатформ, едва ползущих над полом, последовала за ним.

— Айлар? — Иво все-таки окликнул брата, и тот оглянулся, услышав знакомый голос и личное обращение, поискал по сторонам взглядом и явно проскользнул им несколько раз вхолостую, не распознав Иво, стоявшего всего в десятке шагов, до того тот изменился. И дело было не в отсутствии грима, даже наклейки, не в простой прическе — высокий хвост и на Ро Кита из моды не выходил — даже не в загаре: на Афоне он быстро цеплялся к людям с кожей посветлее, но Иво и всему созвездию смуглых Рахано это не угрожало.

Просто Иво больше не выглядел цетагандийцем. У него изменилось выражение лица — оно не казалось теперь таким отстраненным и надменным. У него изменились вкусы в одежде, и выбранные им парусиновые штаны, рубаха из какого-то местного аналога льна и плетеные сандалии на толстой подошве стоили бы отцу сердечного приступа, а матери — его же и еще попытки отречься от негодного сына.

Но больше всего у Иво изменилось отношение к брату. Айлар не сразу это понял, так что сперва опешил, осознав, что с ним не раскланиваются вежливо с расстояния, а обнимают — крепко и искренне.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Решил пойти по моим стопам? Это неожиданно, но приятно...  
— Я привез твою оранжерею, — пробормотал Айлар, изрядно растерявшись. — Ты просил за ней присматривать, вот я и присматривал, дома и в пути. Конечная станция, Афон. Я ненадолго, когда корабль Переписи получит данные, я отправлюсь в обратный путь. Оставаться тут на год не тянет, уж прости.  
— Все в порядке. Ты добирался сюда все эти месяцы только чтобы доставить мои растения в целости и сохранности? — изумился Иво. — Откуда ты вообще узнал, что они нужны мне? Вдруг бы я вернулся?  
— Ох, Ив, я же тебя знаю. Ты не вернулся бы. Ты не вернешься, — Айлар отступил на шаг, оглядел давно не виденного брата. — Когда до нас, пусть и с большим запозданием, дошло сообщение капитана того корабля, который доставил тебя сюда, отец еще надеялся, но я сразу понял, что ты не вернешься. И, как вижу, я не ошибся.  
— Ты действительно хорошо меня знаешь, — помолчав, признал Иво. — Что ж, давай я проведу тебя к флаерам, мы отправимся домой, я познакомлю тебя с моим партнером, мы обменяемся новостями...  
— Ты действительно прижился на Афоне, — невпопад заметил Айлар. — Это... удивительно. Цетаганда всегда была скроена немного не по твоей мерке, но Афон? Это же монастырь! Неужели здесь нужны твои таланты и твоя красота?  
— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — лицо Иво осветилось улыбкой, которой Айлар прежде не видел. — Все мои таланты пользуются здесь большим спросом. Я делаю взрывчатку для шахт, минеральные удобрения для полей и духи для души и желающих. Я давно не чувствовал себя таким...  
— Нужным? — понятливо закончил Айлар. — Что ж, я искренне рад за тебя. Как думаешь, платформы смогут сами лететь за флаером?  
— Нет, они медленные и тяжелые. Я вызову грузовое такси, — решил Иво.  
— Здесь и такое есть?  
— Здесь есть все, что может понадобиться. Ну, кроме женского общества, — заверил Иво. — Не нужно думать, что Афон — это голая пустошь и ряды отбивающих поклоны Богу-Отцу колонистов. Видал я по дороге и более дикие места.  
— Да, я тоже, — усмехнулся Айлар. — На Станции Клайн со мной чуть не подрались какие-то докеры, представь себе! Потом пришла какая-то суровая девушка в форме, напомнила им о неком «прошлогоднем инциденте», и все закончилось мирно. Ты не знаешь, что это за инцидент?  
— Понятия не имею, — улыбнулся Иво, порадовавшись про себя, что сержант Маура в порядке, а докеры оказались обучаемы.  
— Ну-ну... — скептически протянул Айлар. — Кстати, я привез тебе не только растения, но и это, — он протянул Иво пухлый бумажный конверт, изрядно потрепанный. — Прости за неприглядный вид, я просто пихал все заказы и предложения сюда — комм-то у тебя на прием не работает...  
— Что это? — удивился Иво.  
— Я же говорю: заказы и предложения. Ты, конечно, впал в немилость, и твое нежелание вернуться домой вызвало отдельный всплеск недовольства, но духи пользуются популярностью. Заказчиков стало даже больше прежнего.  
— Они понимают, что получат свои духи только через год с лишним — и то только в том случае, если я соглашусь их делать? — Иво был удивлен и слегка раздосадован: он отвык от приветов из прошлой жизни.  
— Да. И, не поверишь, готовы платить за них втридорога, — усмехнулся Айлар. — Правду говорят: заграничное всегда кажется привлекательнее.  
— Интересно, получится ли у меня превратить духи в одну из статей экспорта Афона? С экспортом тут плохо — тут и с импортом-то не слишком... — протянул Иво в задумчивости. — О, вот и грузовое такси. Давай обсудим это дома, хорошо?  
— Это твой дом? Или твоего партнера?  
— Это... наш дом. Был изначально только его, но я пристроил свой рядом, — усмехнулся Иво. — Должен предупредить тебя о двух вещах: во-первых, мой партнер узнает, что у тебя на душе, как бы ты этого ни скрывал.  
— Он что, умеет читать мысли? — нервно усмехнулся Айлар.  
— Да, — серьезно кивнул Иво. — А во-вторых, таких, как он, здесь много, но это что-то вроде секрета. Если ты собираешься вернуться на родину, тебе придется хранить этот секрет.  
— Ив, ты... Я вижу, что ты искренне веришь в то, что говоришь, но это звучит...  
— Как бред и сказки? Да. Добро пожаловать в бред и сказки, — Иво улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами. — Как там родители?..

**

_«Аромат дальних странствий» стал первой парфюмерной линией с Афона, и первой же линией, завоевавшей популярность не только на Цетаганде, для которой изначально предназначалась, но и в остальной цивилизованной галактике._

_Иво Рахано пожертвовал всю прибыль от продаж духов на строительство первого афонского скачкового корабля._

_Джошуа Си стал первым афонцем, совершившим путешествие по всем обитаемым мирам и вернувшимся на родину. В предисловии книги «Путеводитель для не-путешествующих» он пишет: «Может быть, другие миры и не находятся под присмотром Бога-Отца, но они, определенно, способны порождать прекрасное. В конце концов, все мы потомки тех, кто когда-то, подчинившись смутному зову, отправился на поиски лучшего мира и нашел его — так и жители иных миров притягиваются к Афону, если имеют с ним духовное сродство»._

_«Путеводитель для не-путешествующих» был резко осужден правящими кругами Архипелага Джексона, тепло принят научной общественностью Колонии Бета и оставлен без комментариев Цетагандийской и Барраярской империями._

_Гем-лорд Идан, оправившись после скандала с ароматами, вернул себе былое влияние при дворе Отца-Небожителя и продолжил заказывать духи у Иво Рахано, переплачивая за доставку и ожидание._

_Его заклятый противник, гем-лорд Тениль, тоже не изменил своим пристрастиям._

_В конце концов, для цетагандийцев запахи действительно всегда были очень важны._


End file.
